Star Wars - Darasuum Verd
by Caitlyn.Udina
Summary: Les Guerres Mandaloriennes sont terminées et les rangs des Jedis qui n'ont pas pris part aux Guerres sont amoindris. Devant ce manque d'effectifs, un plan de secours, appelé Projet Fengris, est mis sur pieds. Le but est de former aux voies Jedi des Padawans plus âgés. Le premier groupe test, de quatre personnes, est envoyé sur Dantooine pour être formé. Ceci est leur histoire...
1. Introduction

___Star Wars  
Darasuum Verd_

Les Guerres Mandaloriennes sont terminées et la reconstruction a recommencée. Le conseil Jedi est en ébullition ; les Revanchistes et leur charismatique leader le Chevalier Jedi Revan ont disparus emportant avec eux une partie de l'armée de la République après la bataille de Malachor V qui mit fin à ce conflit.

L'opinion publique sur les Jedis non-Revanchiste est au plus bas ; décidant de ne pas prendre part aux Guerres Mandaloriennes, le Haut Conseil Jedi décida de bannir de l'Ordre tout ceux qui osaient rejoindre les rangs de Revan qui, lui, partait en guerre. Rendant publique l'annonce que les Revanchistes étaient des parias de l'Ordre. Les premières victoires de ces "parias" renversèrent l'opinion du peuple de la République en leur faveur, agissant et gagnant de plus en plus de monde, les Revanchistes gagnèrent les coeurs de tous. Le pouvoir décisionnel et l'image de Sagesse du Haut Conseil Jedi déclina rapidement.

En manque d'effectifs et avec l'opinion publique très bas, le Conseil Jedi recruta tant bien que mal des nouveaux membres dans leur rang en vu d'un retour éventuels des hostilités. Mais pour la première fois dans l'histoire de l'Ordre, certains parents refusèrent de laisser leur enfant sensible à la force rejoindre les Jedis qui n'avaient pas aider lors des Guerres et qui avaient jugés leur "héros" comme des "parias".

Devant ces refus et les temps durs que vivait l'Ordre, un plan de secours fut créé et accepté par le Haut Conseil Jedi : le Projet Fengris. Le Maître Jedi Kam Fengris proposa de recruter des futurs Jedi dans une tranche d'âge plus âgées. Cela leur permettrait d'avoir des effectifs capable de se battre rapidement et aussi peut-être d'amener un vent de nouveauté dans les rangs de cet Ordre agissant de manière égal depuis des milliers d'années.

Ainsi un premier groupe test fut recruté et placé à l'Enclave Jedi de Dantooine.

Ce qui suit est leur histoire...


	2. Chapitre 1 - Les Nouveaux Jedis

_Les droits de SW appartiennent à qui de droit. Cette histoire, OC, est sortis de mon imaginaire donc ce qui a été rajouté à l'univers SW "m'appartient"._

* * *

_**Les Nouveaux Jedis**_

Le voyage était long, quelques peux ennuyeux et surtout dans un quasi silence d'or.  
La Corvette légère Corellienne était passée en hyper-espace depuis maintenant deux ou trois heures, regarder par les hublots revenait à simplement regarder un tube bleu se déformer et courir le long du vaisseau. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire lors des saut hyper-spatiaux, simplement s'asseoir, attendre ou méditer si on était un Jedi.

_"Un jedi..."_

Plusieurs fois Sariah se le répéta pour elle-même ; elle allait devenir une Jedi ! Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières années et malgré la réputation qu'avait les Jedis, elle avait tout de suite acceptée la proposition de rejoindre leur rang malgré son âge de 21 ans. Elle avait toujours sût qu'elle avait des "dons particuliers" ; sa capacité à sentir le danger venir, à ressentir les émotions des autres... Ce n'était pas naturel, même pour une Arkanienne modifiée comme elle.

Elle essaya de se remémorer ce qui lui avait été expliqué : Elle allait faire partie d'un groupe de "test" pour voir si la formation de Jedi d'âge plus mûre serait possible dans le futur. Si tout ce passait comme il le fallait, elle pourra dire être une des premières Jedis entraînées de cette manière. Elle serait unique ! Cette pensée fit s'afficher un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, c'était une sorte de revanche sur son passé.

Elle remis ses cheveux blanc comme la neige de manière élégante et inspira profondément ; elle avait cherchée une "excuse" pour sortir de ses quartiers et vadrouiller dans le vaisseau depuis le départ de la corvette, mais rien ne lui était venu en tête mise à part _"Je m'ennuie en hyper-espace"_. Elle espérait que ce serait une excuse assez valable pour pouvoir vadrouiller dans le vaisseau et surtout rencontrer ses autres compagnons.

De ce qu'elle avait compris, le groupe était formé en tout de quatre individus ; elle avait déjà croisé un grand et musclé Zabrak très imposant qui n'avait pas l'air d'être un enfant de chœur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était et à quoi ressemblait les deux autres "padawans âgés". De quelle race étaient-ils ? D'où venaient-ils ? Quel était leur histoire ? Tant de questions sans réponses... Et cette curiosité qui n'arrêtait pas de venir lui chatouiller les sens. Elle pensait déjà très mal commencer sa formation de Jedi, se laissant trop aller à divers sentiments non-autorisés d'après le code de l'ordre.

Elle s'était déjà documentée sur ce célèbre code, sur les règles, la hiérarchie, l'histoire général et tout autre documentation relatant à l'Ordre et les choses potentiels qu'elle apprendrait tôt ou tard. Elle avait une petite connaissance générale qui devrait suffire à pouvoir suivre ce qu'on lui dira. Elle repris une grande bouffée d'air et sortir de ses quartier pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le Maître Jedi qui l'avait accueillis au Spatioport de Coruscant.

_- B.. Bonjour Maître Jedi !_

Le Maître Jedi afficha un large sourire sur son visage quelques peux ridé et grisonnant. Ces habits brun foncé et très clair montrait qu'ils avaient vécus aussi un certain âge ; certaines parties normalement de couleurs unies était ici quelques peux délavées et quelques trous, rapidement raccommodés, étaient visibles si on y prêtait attention.

_- Bonjour, jeune apprentie, nous vous attendons en salle de conférence._

Sariah acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et suivis le Maître de près, ils sortirent rapidement de la zone des couchettes pour avancer dans un long couloir qui les amena au cœur du vaisseau ; une grande salle circulaire où se trouvait quelques sièges et banc et au centre un immense projecteur holographique. Le Maître bifurqua sur sa gauche et entra dans une petite salle. Il l'avait guidée jusqu'à la salle de conférence du vaisseau dans une promenade silencieuse. Elle s'émerveilla devant la salle de conférence dans laquelle ils entrèrent ; spacieuse, dans les ton chaud avec des couleurs orangées un peu partout et une immense table qui avait une holoprojection d'un bâtiment entouré de verdure et a l'air paisible.

Elle remarqua aussi les trois autres personnes dans la salle ; le Zabrak qu'elle avait déjà croisée auparavant et deux humains de tailles et de carrure différentes. Elle les salua d'un hochement de tête et alla s'asseoir proche d'eux. Ils formaient maintenant une ligne unie. Le Maître se positionna devant eux et pris la parole quasiment tout de suite.

_- Je suis le Maître Jedi Fengris, je siège au Haut Conseil Jedi de Coruscant, comme vous le savez vous faites partis d'une classe un peu spécial : vous êtes la première classe de futur Jedi que nous allons entraîner à un stade d'âge plus "vieux" que la plupart des autres Padawans/Jedis._

Le groupe acquiesça d'un hochement de tête général, ça montrait qu'ils écoutaient tous et qu'ils étaient attentif.  
_  
- Nous somme en chemin pour l'Enclave Jedi de Dantooine où vous serez formé dans un endroit calme et paisible. Vous y apprendrez les techniques Jedis, vous y apprendrez aussi à vous connaître vous-même et à connaître le monde qui vous entoure. Vous serez ensuite habilité à maintenir la paix dans la Galaxie._

Ils acquiescèrent à nouveau.

_- Je propose des présentations ; je commence puis chacun votre tour vous vous lèverez pour vous présenter._

Il fit un petit sourire et posa humblement une main sur son torse.

_- Je suis donc le Maître Jedi Fengris, j'ai aussi fais mon apprentissage de Jedi à l'Enclave de Dantooine. Je suis un Jedi Consulaire, j'use de la Force pour la connaissance et pour la négociation, cherchant toujours la solution la plus pacifiste possible pour chaque problème. J'aime beaucoup méditer et prendre le temps lors de réflexion importante._

Puis il s'assit, un garçon en bout de table se leva, il était de taille moyenne, plutôt fin avec le regard perçant. Ses cheveux noir coupés court se mariaient à merveille avec ses yeux bleu clair, il avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et d'après la position de son corps elle devina qu'il n'avait pas une mauvaise opinion de lui-même.

_- Je m'appelle Jacen Rethali_ _, je suis originaire de Coruscant, 21 ans, plutôt sportif je préfère tout de même la stratégie et les traques intelligentes. J'espère pouvoir devenir Jedi Sentinel, amener paix et balance dans la galaxie et tout de même devenir renommé._

Il s'assit, le Maître Fengris le regarda sans dire un mot, on put voir qu'il s'était fait une rapide réflexion sur le padawan. Il déposa ensuite son regard sur le deuxième qui venait de se lever. C'était le Zabrak, immense montagne de muscle, ses bras, à cause de sa taille quasi démesurée pour Sariah, semblaient disproportionnels par rapport au corps des autres. Mâchoire carrée, cornes pointue et en forme de couronne sur la tête, peinture de Zabrak noir sur le visage faisant les contours de son visage et grande musculature faisait de lui un être physiquement à part et tout a fait impressionnant.  
_  
- Je m'appelle Kaz Seki, je suis né sur Iridonia mais j'ai vécu la plupart de mon enfance sur Coruscant. J'ai 22 ans et pense qu'une âme saine dans un corps sain est la clé pour une bonne vie. Je suis donc en grand sportif et j'ai toujours apprécié les moments de solitude pour méditer. J'aspire à devenir un Jedi Gardien, protéger la galaxie et ceux qui m'entoure._

Il se rassit et cette fois-ci le Maître Fengris fit une analyse du padawan plus rapidement que pour Jacen, se fut le tour de Sariah qui hésita un instant puis se leva, étrangement elle ne sentis aucun regard envieux d'homme la déshabillée nue sur place comme d'habitude ; tout ceux présents dans la pièce attendait juste qu'elle se présente. C'était assez déstabilisant pour une femme qui avait pris l'habitude des remarques et des gestes déplacés.

_- Je suis Sariah Jansen, Arkanienne comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai servis de prototype génétique pour que ma plastique ressemble le plus possible à celle d'une humaine ce qui explique que j'ai 5 doigts à chaque mains et non pas quatre comme la plupart de ceux de ma race. J'ai 21 ans et je désirerais devenir Jedi Consulaire, réfléchir, penser et trouver une solution la plus juste possible est la façon que j'ai de vivre depuis déjà longtemps._

Elle se rassit, elle vit alors le regard du Maître Fengris se détacher d'elle, il avait dû finir son jugement sur elle. Ainsi l'humain à sa gauche se leva a son tour. Il était grand mais pas autant que le zabrak, moins musclé que lui et avait des cheveux bruns foncés mi-long. Ses deux yeux était d'un vert-brun plutôt foncé et sa posture le montrait comme hésitant et peux sûre de lui.

_- Je m'appelle Killy A'den, je suis né sur Coruscant aussi, J'ai 22 ans et je désire d'abords devenir un Jedi et ensuite nous verrons au fil du temps où la Force m'amènera._

Il se rassit, visiblement il n'était pas trop du type causant, il semblait timide, craintif, voir peureux. L'extrême opposé de Jacen qui lui était assis à l'aise, limite trop décontracté pour un Jedi. Kaz était plus droit et stricte dans sa manière de s'asseoir, il ne défixait pas le Maître Jedi en face de lui comme un soldat attendant ses ordres avec impatience.

Le Maître se releva et repris la parole.

_- Bien, je vois que vous savez déjà pour la plupart ce que vous désireriez devenir, mais sachez que la Force peut se montrer complexe et vous envoyer dans une classe qui n'est pas celle que vous désiriez au début mais qui est plus adaptée à vos pouvoirs. Ne soyez pas déçus si tout ne se passe pas comme vous le désireriez, ce sont des choses qui arrivent tout les jours dans la vie d'un Jedi._

Un signal bipa dans la salle et le pilote apparu sur la carte holographique sur la table.

_- Nous arriverons à Dantooine d'ici une heure._

Le Maître acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, donna quelques ordres rapide et remercia le pilote.

_- Bien, malheureusement je n'ai pas tout le temps que je voudrais pour vous, je vous propose de continuer à discuter entre vous ou de rejoindre vos quartier jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions, une fois sur Dantooine je vous amènerais auprès du Conseil Jedi de l'Enclave et nous commencerons la visite ainsi que la répartition des chambres_.

Chacun des futurs Jedi acquiesça en silence et tous restèrent dans la pièce sauf le Maître Fengris qui s'en alla. Après quelques instants de silence où seul le ronronnement de l'hyperdrive venait perturber de temps à autre le silence, ce fut Jacen qui prit la parole en premier. Sûrement pour qu'on puisse tous mieux le voir, il se leva et s'assit sur la table. Il parlait en faisant de grands gestes amples des mains ponctuant chacune de ces phrases et mots. Son corps donnait de l'élan à son discours et ses paroles, il enjouait et surtout donnait envie d'entrer dans la conversation.

_- Alors on est partis, hein ? Des futurs Jedis ! Je sais pas ce que vous faisiez avant qu'ils viennent vous chercher mais je dois dire que pour moi ça me va très bien de devenir un Jedi ! Voyager dans la galaxie, rencontrer des gens et des races différentes, apprendre de nouvelle choses toutes les semaines !_

Personne ne répondit tout de suite, ce que venait d'énumérer Jacen semblait plaire à tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce. Malgré le fait que Sariah soit plutôt casanière, le fait de maîtriser ses futurs incroyables pouvoirs et d'en faire profiter d'autre embauma son cœur d'une chaleur nouvelle.

Pour finir ce fut Kaz qui pris la parole, coupant l'hyperdrive dans on ronronnement statique et perpétuel.

_- C'est une chance comme jamais on pourrait en avoir, des Jedis voulant apprendre les voies de la Force à des personne en âge plus avancé que la moyenne des padawans. En plus nous sommes les premiers de ce genre, combien de chance y avait-il pour qu'ont soient choisis en premier ?_

Un petit silence tomba sur le groupe, cette remarque avait eu pour effet que chacun se rende compte de la chance qu'ils avaient et Killy sembla s'être lancé dans un exercice de calcul de probabilité de tête. C'était inespéré que dans toute la galaxie, seul ces quatre là soient choisis ! De tout les êtres, de toutes les races peuplant la galaxie de la République, eux quatre avaient été choisis. Chacun devait posséder quelque chose d'exceptionnel et indirectement Sariah pouvait le dire rien qu'en les regardants les uns après les autres.

_- De plus nous sommes envoyés à l'Enclave Jedi de Dantooine, ce n'est pas rien !_

Ils acquiescèrent tous sauf Killy qui sembla ne pas être d'accords. Bien qu'il n'avait pas encore prit part à la conversation, son corps avait trahis quelques sourires et rires. Sariah pouvait quasiment lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Jacen était le plus difficile à "décrypter" car étant plus fanfaron et aléatoire dans son comportement.

_- Tu ne sembles pas d'accord Killy... Pourquoi ?_

Il sembla surpris qu'on lui demande de parler, il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Il se rassit correctement et éleva la voix d'un coup, son courage semblant être revenu. Jacen en rigola un peu mais fut remis sur le droit chemin avec un coup de coude de Kaz dans les flancs.

_- Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas d'accords, c'est juste que j'appréhende un peu... L'Enclave est connue pour les grands Jedis qu'elle a formée en son sein. De plus j'ai entendu une rumeur disant que ceux qui y étaient envoyés revenaient souvent Chevalier Jedi ! Personnellement ça me mets la pression !  
_  
Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un hochement de tête et c'est Jacen qui reprit la parole avec son enthousiasme enivrant.

_- Alors à nous de faire plus que ce qu'ils nous demanderont de faire ! Nous allons leur prouver que non seulement le Projet Fengris fonctionnera à merveille mais qu'en plus ils avaient raison de placer leur espérances sur nous car notre histoire sera contée dans plusieurs langues différentes dans les années à venir !_

Tous acquiescèrent dans les rires ou avec des commentaires enthousiastes.

La discussion continua ainsi pendant l'heure qui les séparaient de leur arrivée sur Dantooine, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien ; Jacen essaya de se vanter sur chaque discussion abordée, Kaz resta sur la défensive et aborda chaque discussion d'une manière martiale, presque militaire, Killy resta tranquillement à hocher de la tête et de temps en temps prenait la parole pour amener une remarque constructive ou faire un commentaire et Sariah pris part à chaque discussion de bon cœur. L'osmose commençait à opérer entre les divers futurs Jedis et Sariah sentait déjà une sorte de connexion se ficeler entre eux ; même s'ils étaient tous différents avec des caractères différents, ils étaient déjà comme une grande famille.

L'Enclave Jedi de Dantooine avait la réputation d'être un retranchement paradisiaque et cette réputation était justifiée ; la petite Académie se trouvait au milieu d'une plaine à l'herbe verte, un petit vent régulier venait caresser ces plaines et champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Seul quelques petites falaises s'élevaient par-ci par-là pour creuser une sorte de chemin entre les divers plaines. Un ciel bleu avait accueillis les jeunes apprentis et aucun nuages ne venaient perturber ce début d'après-midi merveilleux.

Les Padawans avaient sentis la différence d'atmosphère entre Coruscant, le lieu de départ, l'intérieur du vaisseau et le spatioport à ciel-ouvert de l'Enclave Jedi : Coruscant avait une odeur étrange ; un mélange de tout ce qui était mélangeable, la température de la planète variait entre doux et chaud dépendant du vent. Le vaisseau avait une odeur de combustible et surtout de tôle froide, il y faisait plutôt froid. Dantooine, elle, avait une odeur de champs ou d'herbes fraîchement coupées, la température était excellente, ni trop chaude, ni trop douce et le vent venait de temps à autre caresser l'épiderme de chacun.

La petite Académie était aussi intéressante pour les yeux ; l'architecture était merveilleusement pensée et était faite tout en courbe, Sariah ne put trouver d'angle droit ou à bords pointu ; tout était ronds et harmonieux. Les couleurs de celle-ci se mariaient à merveille avec le fond du paysage, les murs étaient bien sûr gris, leurs partie supérieur étaient peintes en orange mâte, le soleil commençait déjà a descendre dans le ciel et celui-ci avait prit une couleur orangée pareil que les murs de l'Académie, celle-ci ne semblait faire qu'une avec le ciel.

Un sentiment de profonde sérénité flottait entre les quatre murs de l'académie et semblait s'amplifier plus ils entraient dans l'Enclave. Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas vus le temps passer ni sentis la fatigue montée dans le vaisseau ; se retrouver dans un cadre si reposant semblait leur avoir mis un coup de fatigue à tous.

Il y avait beaucoup de Jedi ou de Padawan ; on pouvait en croiser à chaque coin de couloir, on entendait des bruits très distincts de sabre laser s'entrechoquant dans les salles d'entraînement. Tout le monde parlait, partageait et s'appréciait, les plus jeunes parlaient avec les plus vieux, chacun apprenait de l'autre et tous semblaient prendre le temps d'écouter et correctement comprendre ce que l'autre disait. Tout semblait s'imbriquer parfaitement et uniformément. Était-ce les yeux de Sariah qui la trahissaient ou était-ce une réalité ? La fatigue embellissait-elle le tout ?

Les quatre amis descendirent une petite pente les amenant du spatioport à ce qui devait être la salle du conseil Jedi de Dantooine, ils durent descendre la pente et prendre plusieurs couloirs différents, sur le chemin plusieurs Padawan plus jeune qu'eux les saluèrent, Killy ne pus s'empêcher de sourire.

_- Ils croient que nous sommes plus âgés donc plus avancés dans l'entraînement..._

Ils sourirent tous et Jacen en put s'empêcher de rajouter.

_- Ça me plaît déjà !_

Après avoir traversé un long couloir, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de jardin d'intérieur en forme de cercle, le toit était ouvert et laissait filtrer la lumière dans toute la zone ; seul un chemin faisait le tour du jardin, les plantes grandissants sur ses bords. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un immense arbre, le chemin faisait le tour de cette arbre et se séparait en divers autres "routes" qui partaient dans les différentes parties de l'Académie. Plusieurs Jedis étaient sortis du tracé pour aller s'asseoir et méditer dans l'herbe.

Ils contournèrent l'arbre sur la gauche et continuèrent dans les couloirs pour enfin arrivé à la salle du conseil. A l'intérieur se tenait les quatre membres du conseil Jedi de Dantooine, il n'y avait personne d'autre, sûrement que ce projet ne devait pas trop s'ébruiter pour le moment.

Dans la salle se tenait quatre personnes ; les quatre maîtres Jedi du conseil. Ils imposaient le respect rien que par leur présence, lorsque leurs regards se posèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants, ceux-ci avancèrent moins rapidement, surpris par la présence de ceux qui venaient de les regarder. Le Maître Fengris salua chacun des membres du conseil et alla s'asseoir un peux plus loin. Après un instant de silence, ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour aux futur Jedis :

Un twi-lek à peau rouge s'avança et pris la parole en premier, il parlait en basic mais avec une pointe d'accent Huttese.

_- Je suis Zhar Lestin, instructeur au combat de sabre-laser, vous m'aurez principalement pour les cours de la maîtrise des techniques de combats._

Un être, plus petit, à la peau brune-verte s'avança, il ressemblait à un Lannik mais avec des oreilles plus courte. Il possédait des cheveux blancs et plusieurs grosses rides sur le front ce qui lui donnait un air sage et vieux.

_- Je suis Vandar Tokare, je siège au conseil de Dantooine ainsi qu'au Haut Conseil de Coruscant. Vous n'aurez pas souvent à faire à moi a moins que vous veniez de vous-même me demander conseil ou alors que vous enfreigniez les règles._

Un humain à la peau sombre s'avança, il avait déjà une calvitie avancée sur le haut de la tête, seul quelques cheveux noirs et blancs s'entremêlaient sur les cotés de sa tête. Il parlait en basic fluide et n'avait aucun accents, il appuyait chacune de ses fin de phrases.

_- Je suis Maître Dorak, je suis le chroniqueur et historien de cette Académie Jedi. Vous aurez les cours de connaissances avec moi._

Pour finir un humain à la peau blanche-jaunâtre s'avança, il était le dernier et semblait le plus vieux et celui le plus en mauvais état de santé. Pourtant il ne toussa pas et ne sembla pas être malade une fois qu'il se mit à parler. Il parla d'une voix posée et calme, Sariah dû tendre l'oreille pour bien entendre tout ce qu'il disait.

_- Je suis le maître Vrook Lamar, je siège aussi au Haut Conseil Jedi de Coruscant et je suis ici pour les prises de décisions et pour observer l'avancement de votre groupe dans le Projet Fengris._

Les futurs Jedis saluèrent chacun des Maîtres et un silence de cathédrale tomba à nouveau sur le groupe. Ils se sentaient tous juger et jauger, pas méchamment du moins. A cause de tout cela, Sariah sentit un légère pression grandir en elle ; ce groupe ne doit pas échouer ! Pour finir chacun des Maître se regardèrent et durent se concerter un instant avec Fengris. Pour cela ils partirent à l'écart laissant le petit groupe un instant seul. Sariah regarda les autres ; Kaz semblait pressé de commencer à s'entraîner et apprendre. Elle vit le corps de Jacen trembler sous l'effet d'un frisson de haut en bas, était-ce une sueur froide annonçant une excitation palpable qu'il essayait de masquer ? Pour finir Killy restait imperturbable et rien ne filtrait de son visage. Il semblait tout de même faire un effort sur-humain pour masquer son angoisse.

_- Bien, je pense qu'une visite des lieux serait la bienvenue._

Le groupe se regarda et ils acquiescèrent tous. Des droides leur amenèrent à chacun leur bagages respectif et ils débutèrent la visite de l'Enclave.

Le groupe suivit alors le Maître Jedi Vandar qui leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Étant petit et ne marchant pas très vite, il s'était assis sur une sorte de coussin volant, Jacen avait fait la remarque, en catimini, que cela avait l'air de ressembler à un immense plat pour la soupe et qu'on y avait déposer le Maître dedans. Le Maître Jedi avançait donc au niveau du regard de chacun et à la même vitesse. Assis en tailleur il conversait avec Fengris et de temps en temps avec l'un ou l'autre des Padawans.  
_  
- Et vous ? Je vois que vous êtes Arkanienne, il est rare d'en croiswe hors des terres d'Arkania._

Sariah fut un peu gênée et en même temps apprécia l'intérêt que lui porta le Maître. Elle lui expliqua un peu de sa vie.

_- Je suis née sur Arkania et ait tout de suite servis de rat de laboratoire pour mon père. Il était diplomate et désirait avoir une fille à l'air plus humaine encore. Ainsi on me modifia alors que j'étais encore dans le ventre de ma mère ; rien d'important ou d'exagéré, juste le stricte minimum pour que je puisse naître avec cinq doigts à chaque mains, que je puisse arrêter ma vision infrarouge et d'autre chose..._

_- En tout cas c'est réussis !_fit remarquer Jacen

_- Pas tout à fait ; j'ai toujours les oreilles pointues, la peau pâle et les cheveux blancs... Mais je me considère gagnante dans l'ensemble !_

Le Maître Jedi lui fit un sourir et continua de décrire l'endroit où ils se promenaient.

L'académie avait beaucoup de couloirs s'entremêlant entre eux. Bien qu'il semblait à Sariah qu'elle s'y perdrait plusieurs fois dans les premiers jours ; il lui semblait qu'une sorte de force, de présence, la faisait aller là où il fallait. Elle aurait voulu s'arrêter de marcher, s'asseoir et prendre le temps d'écouter et ressentir cette présence.

Mais elle continua dans les couloirs, suivant le groupe, écoutant les remarques intéressées de Jacen et Kaz qui ne s'empêchaient jamais de placer une remarque ou de poser une question à maître Vandar. Killy, comme à son habitude, restait muet et se contentait de tout contempler, son regard ne se posait jamais devant lui mais se baladait entre le toit, les façades, l'extérieur et le sol. Sariah s'approcha de lui durant la marche.

_- Alors ? Tu trouves comment ?_

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme absorbé par quelque chose.

_- C'est... étrange... J'ai une sensation bizarre en moi... Comme si quelque chose me guidait, me susurrait des choses à l'oreille... J'ai envie de m'arrêter et..._

- De s'asseoir et de l'écouter ?

Coupa-t-elle.

Il fut surpris durant un instant puis arbora un charmant sourire.

_- Oui, en effet ! Je suis tellement calme et en sérénité que j'ai l'impression que mon corps veut commencer à rattraper le sommeil en retard maintenant. Je me sens bien !_

Sariah fit un sourire à Killy qui le lui rendit. Si on passait outre sa timidité ; Killy était un garçon charmant et intelligent. Le petit groupe semblait déjà soudé et aucune tension, durant ce premier jour, n'étaient apparues. Bien que Kaz s'amusait déjà à redresser Jacen et que Jacen, qui avait compris comment l'embêter, s'amusait à le chercher.

Ils visitèrent les salles d'exercices ; grandes, spacieuses, pouvant accueillir un groupe de dix et leur laisser la place pour se mouvoir comme en situation de combat. Lors de la visite deux Jedis s'entrainaient avec des lames simple en métal ; leur prestation fut impressionnante car agrémentée d'acrobatie diverses. Kaz sembla ne plus pouvoir tenir en place ; il voulait apprendre à se mouvoir ainsi malgré les résistances physiques universelles. Une panoplie d'arme était affichée ; sabre laser d'entraînement, vibro-lame, blaster à tir non létale et autre panoplie d'arme imaginable. Elles étaient toutes rangées parfaitement et ne semblait pas être des instruments dangereux là où elles étaient, ce n'était même pas questionable que de pareil choses se trouvent en ce lieu.

Ils visitèrent les champs de méditation autour de l'académie ; de vastes plaines verte où un léger vent frais, dû aux heures qui étaient passées et à la nuit qui commençait à prendre le relais, soufflait. Des plaines gigantesques, ondulant sur de long mètres et qui permettaient à chacun d'adopter une position personnelle et préférée dans l'herbe. Plus proche de l'académie on pouvait trouver des sorte de marches carrées en béton qui pouvaient faire office d'endroit où l'on pouvait s'asseoir. Une classe était encore en cours de méditation lors de la visite ; chacun des élèves devaient libérés leurs esprits et faire voler l'objet devant eux. Certains y arrivait, d'autre pas. Sariah et Killy se regardèrent en rigolant ; ils auraient tout donné pour aller s'asseoir parmi eux et profiter de rester tranquille.

Par la suite ils visitèrent le réfectoire géant, la salle d'archive tout aussi grande qui prenait tout le sous-sol à elle toute seule, les bains publiques de relaxation, sorte de sauna/bain chauds et autre séparant sexe et race prenait aussi une grande partie du sous-sol, les salles de projection holographique où se tiendront certains cours, la salle du conseil qu'ils avaient visités en premier lieu, etc...

Il arrivèrent finalement vers les vestiaires ; un long couloir où de chaque coté se trouvait des portes espacées et de grandeur égales. Maître Vandar s'arrêta devant une d'elle, entra un code sur le pavé numérique à coté de la porte et les doubles battants de celle-ci s'ouvrirent découvrant une sorte de petit appartement. Il y avait tout pour vivre dans un confort de base ; un lit, des meubles de rangement, une table, une chaise, un poste holoterminal et une salle de bain séparée de la chambre principale par une porte coulissante.

_- Voici votre chambre, padawan Rethali._

Le Maître Jedi lui tendit un badge et regarda tout le groupe pour les dernières explications.

_- Voici un badge d'identité pour accéder aux archives Jedi de Dantooine, chacun est unique de part votre rang lui aussi... unique. Vous avez accès à des informations qui ne seraient, normalement, qu'autorisées à des Jedis et non pas à des Padawans. Bien, padawan Rethali vous pouvez prendre vos aises, vous êtes libre pour la fin de soirée, demain commencerons vos cours. Pour les autres c'est pareil, suivez-moi simplement jusqu'aux chambres que l'on vous a attribués._

Ainsi chacun se vit attribuer une chambre distincte de même taille et à peu près aux même endroits.

Dans sa chambre, Sariah se mit à son aise déballant ses affaires et "organisant" la chambre comme elle le désirait.  
Rapidement quelques photos firent leurs apparitions sur les diverses tables et tables de chevet. Elle changea les draps, rangea ses vêtements normaux et enfila les habits jedi qu'on lui avait laissé sur son lit.

Une fois ceux-ci enfilés, elle se regarda quelques instants dans un miroir ; elle, une Jedi ! C'était inespéré !

Elle se souria a elle-même et sentis soudainement la fatigue lui tombé dessus.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se déshabiller qu'elle tomba directement sur son lit et s'endormit.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Prémices d'une épopée

_Les droits de SW appartiennent à qui de droit. Cette histoire, OC, est sortis de mon imaginaire donc ce qui a été rajouté à l'univers SW "m'appartient"._

* * *

_**Prémices d'une épopée**_

Était-ce à cause du voyage qu'elle avait si bien dormit ou était-ce à cause de la sérénité qui habitait cet endroit ?  
Elle n'avait jamais connu un sommeil aussi réparateur ; elle s'était couchée, avait rêvée des vertes plaines de Dantooine et s'était réveillée totalement reposée. Elle n'avait pas trop dormit et ne sentait aucune envie de rester à flâner dans le lit en regardant les murs comme elle avait l'habitude de faire avant.

Elle sentit quelque chose de doux appuyer sur son torse, elle regarda ce que c'était et se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie avec sa bure de Jedi sur elle ; une nouvelle chose que normalement il lui était impossible de faire ; garder ses vêtements pour dormir. Elle qui a le sommeil si léger, elle s'était endormie habillée et s'était réveillée sans envie de dormir encore un peu plus. Cet endroit était vraiment unique.

Elle se releva sans difficulté ; le port de la bure était assez étrange ; le textile était assez épais au toucher et semblait garder bien au chaud et pourtant elle ne le sentait quasiment pas. Si elle ne pensait pas au fait qu'elle portait une bure, elle se sentirait presque nue en ce moment. Se regardant dans la glace ; elle se rappela qu'aujourd'hui était les premiers jours de cours Jedi... Jedi ! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas y croire.

Elle entreprit donc d'aller se doucher puis se rhabilla de la bure sans oublier de mettre quelques sous-vêtements et une liquette pour moins se sentir "nue" quand elle verra les autres. Une fois le tout fait et accomplit parfaitement elle sortit de ses quartiers et se retrouva seule dans les couloirs. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'au moins quelqu'un vienne la chercher ou que les autres l'attende mais aucune de ses deux espérances ne fut atteintes.

Elle regarda le couloir qui partait sur sa droite ou sur sa gauche, elle ne se souvenait pas très bien d'où ils étaient arrivés hier. Elle hésita longuement avant de prendre sur sa gauche et de suivre un couloir qui semblait descendre. Après quelques instants de marche elle remarqua qu'elle était arrivée au sous-sol où se trouvait les salles d'archives et les bains publiques. Elle marcha quelques peux dans une direction, puis dans une autre, avançant et de temps à autre revenant sur ses pas. Après quelques minutes à déambulée dans ce labyrinthe, elle s'arrêta de marcher et pris conscience qu'elle était perdue.

Elle tourna longuement sur elle-même ne sachant se décider par quel couloir elle allait essayer de retrouver son chemin. Alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même, elle sentis comme une main qui s'appuya sur son dos et la poussa gentiment vers un des couloirs. Son premier réflexe fut de se retourner mais elle ne vu personne. Bien que cela aurait dû la faire sursauter, elle était restée calme et avait, durant le moment où elle avait sentit la présence, fais confiance à "cette chose" qui la poussait à avancer.

Elle se retourna, faisant face au couloir et se relâcha, après avoir fait quelques peux le vide en elle, elle ressentit que quelque chose la poussait à avancer dans ce couloir. Elle décida de se laisser aller et marcha droit devant elle de manière tranquille. Elle passa devant l'entrée de la salle d'archive puis elle ressentit qu'on la guidait sur la droite, elle bifurqua donc dans le couloir de droite et ainsi elle suivit chaque chose qu'elle ressentait pour enfin arriver vers l'arbre, à l'air frais et en plein soleil du petit matin. Elle profita de laisser le vent lui caresser l'épiderme et la chaleur du soleil levant réchauffer son corps.

_- Alors on s'est perdue en chemin ?_

Elle "retomba" sur terre et se retourna ; Jacen était en face d'elle, tout sourire. Il avait aussi mis sa bure et semblait prêt à faire tout les exercices qu'on lui demanderait de faire. Il avait ce petit air fier de lui, sûrement qu'il avait dû se regarder dans la glace longuement pour se considérer ainsi. Il la regarda de la tête au pied, heureusement qu'elle sentait sa liquette sinon elle aurait rougit.

_- Ça te va bien ! Et ça donne un certains petit genre je trouve !_

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, elle lui aurait volontiers parlée du sentiment de nudité qu'elle avait ressentie ce matin mais il n'était sûrement pas du genre à garder ce genre de chose pour soit. Du moins il n'en avait pas l'air.

_- C'est très léger !_répondit-elle

_- C'est sûre ! On peut se mouvoir rapidement... Je me demande si ça donne chaud ou froid... Il faut dire que là je ne ressens pas de chaleur ni de sensation de froid... Même pas tiède... Comme si c'était au niveau de ma chaleur corporelle. Étrange._

Sariah ne put s'empêcher de sourire, devant l'étonnement de Jacen, elle s'expliqua brièvement.

_- Il n'y a rien d'étrange, ont est baignés dans la Force ici et je suis sûre que les bures en sont aussi imprégnées._

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, semblant se rendre compte, à son tour, qu'ils étaient bel et bien dans un autre monde ; celui des Jedis et de la Force. Elle se souvenu alors de cette étrange sentiment d'être poussée à aller à certains endroits tout à l'heure. C'était donc ça être guidée par la Force ?

_- Bien, allons manger ! Je connais le chemin du réfectoire._

Elle acquiesça et le suivit dans un petit silence. Sur le chemin il se vanta de quelque-unes de ses histoires, ça lui allait mais elle sût au fond d'elle qu'à force de l'entendre parler il y aurait un jour où elle n'en pourrait plus. Elle était aussi quelques peux déçues de le suivre ; cela signifiait ne plus sentir cette sensation que procurait la Force. Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques instants avant d'arriver au réfectoire qui était bondé de gens. Plusieurs Jedis, soldats de la République qui étaient là de passage et d'autre gens des colonies de Dantooine environnantes étaient dans la salles et mangeaient. Le bruit des assiettes, des discussions et autres donnaient au groupe présent une ampleur assez conséquente ; bien qu'ils ne soient peut-être qu'une trentaine, rien qu'aux bruits on aurait eu l'impression qu'ils étaient une centaines.

Jacen et Sariah allèrent prendre de quoi manger ; le repas du matin était composé principalement d'aliment exotiques et à l'air succulent ; fruits de toutes les couleurs, bouillis de divers légumes et plantes, bonne portion de viande grillée comme il fallait et autres choses que Sariah ne put citer ou même décrire car c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait.

Ils se servirent chacun de divers mets ; Jacen entrepris de prendre de la viande avec une bouillie de féculent riche en sucre lent. Elle, elle prit de tout ; fruits en desserts, un peu de viande avec la même bouillie que Jacen, quelques-un de ces mets qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et goûtée et de quoi assaisonner le tout. Son plateau était bien remplis et la cuisinière l'avait servie avec un sourire. Elle put tout juste faire tenir son verre vide dans un coin du dis plateau.

Elle se retourna puis rechercha Kaz et Killy du regard ; étaient-ils encore là ? Étaient-ils déjà partis ou n'étaient-ils jamais venu ? Elle rechercha plusieurs instants avant de tomber sur la carrure énorme de Kaz, en bout de table dans un coin qui semblait engloutir son plateau. Ils partirent tout deux le rejoindre et en s'approchant elle vu que Killy était aussi là, à côté de Kaz. Bien qu'il soit aussi en bonne forme physique, il était totalement effacé par la carrure du Zabrak.

_- On peut se mettre avec vous ?_

Jacen n'attendit pas la réponse de Kaz ou de Killy pour s'asseoir. Voyant aucune réactions du Zabrak ou de l'humain, elle s'assit à son tour, posa son plateau et en regarda les mets. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

_- Finis avec l'Alcoari, c'est riche en sucre, protéine et ça ralentis un peu la digestion pour que ton corps assimile bien les substances._

Elle releva la tête et vis Kaz qui lui montrait une des choses dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. C'était une boule orange et verte, moelleuse au toucher et qui semblait contenir pas mal de liquide. Elle la prit dans sa main pour mieux la toucher et en deviner les contours.

_- Ca vient de Kashyyyk, les Wookies mangent le fruit en gardant le liquide de côté puis il l'utilise comme boissons ou comme liquide de cuisson._

Killy avait amené ces précisions. Le fruit lui donnait envie mais le fait de savoir que le liquide servait à la cuisson ne la rassurait pas sur la teneur en graisse ou énergie. Elle préféra donc suivre le conseil de Kaz et le garder pour la fin.

_- Commence par ta purée de Bepp et ta viande de Bruallki, les deux n'alourdissent pas le corps humain et donne une bonne sensation de satiété._

Killy se pencha sur la table, pris deux fioles de liquide qui servaient de supplément alimentaires et ajout de goût. Il les fit glisser jusqu'à l'assiette de Sariah.

_- Mise à part pour les Zabrak ou pour les Biths, la purée de Bepp est nourrissante mais n'a aucun goût pour les autres races. Je te conseille de l'épicé un peu._

Jacen prit immédiatement les fioles, en versa dans sa propre purée de Bepp et la goûta, il réajusta le goût deux ou trois fois et les rendis à Sariah avec un sourire et surtout le regard rassuré ; elle l'avait vu goûter la purée avant de venir s'asseoir mais n'avait pas vu sa réaction au contact de l'aliment. Elle goûta tout de même la purée sans l'épicer ; ça n'avait effectivement aucun goût, la seule chose qu'elle sentit était la texture de la bouillie ; un peu râpeuse et avec des grumeaux. Elle s'empressa de l'épicer et goûta ; c'était mieux mais pas encore ça. Elle s'y reprit à deux fois avant d'avoir un goût qui lui plaisait grandement.

Elle mangea donc ce qui ce trouvait dans son assiette avec plaisir. Elle avait réussit à finir tout son assiette et en avait appréciée chaque bouchée. Le Maître Jedi Fengris était venu à leur table leur annoncer le programme de la journée ; ils allaient commencés les cours d'histoire de l'ordre et de la galaxie, après le repas de la mi-journée ils iraient à un cours sur les armes Jedi et leur fonctionnement avec entraînement au combat, en soirée ils finiront par une séance de méditation et de compréhension de la Force et de ses pouvoirs. L'excitation était palpable dans le groupe. Sariah se réjouissait du cours de la compréhension de la Force et de la méditation, elle se réjouissait d'à nouveau ressentir cette sensation étrange mais bonne qu'est la Force.

* * *

Ils étaient les quatre seuls dans la salle d'holoprojection. La lumière avait été tamisée et ils attendaient l'arrivée du Maître Dorka. Celui-ci ne se fit pas longuement attendre et arriva dans la salle habillé de sa bure Jedi et possédant avec lui quelques documents et informations. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il prit directement la parole d'une manière forte et assurée ce qui eu pour effet de "réveiller" Jacen qui feintait s'être endormis.

_- Bien ! Je pense que les présentations sont inutiles, vous savez qui je suis et je sais qui vous êtes. Commençons tout simplement par un tour de la classe pour que je sache ce que vous savez déjà._

Il fit voler des holotablettes qui atterrirent devant chaque élèves, elles s'allumèrent toutes et il reprit la parole.  
_  
- Je vais poser des questions en général et j'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous y répondent sans en parler aux autres. Ainsi je pourrais à peu près juger le niveau de chacun en général._

Il attendit que tous prennent leur stylo et qu'ils enclenchent le bloc-note sur leur holotablette pour commencer à poser les questions.

_- Première question : Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il n'y a que ?_

Sariah le savait, elle écrivit rapidement _"il n'y a que la connaissance"_. C'était le deuxième "commandement" du Code Jedi qu'elle avait lu et quasiment appris par cœur. Elle regarda sur les côtés et tous semblaient avoir écrit quelque chose.

_- Deuxième question : Qui est l'ennemi des Jedis ?_

Une question qui sembla au premier abords bête pour Sariah qui écrivit simplement_ "Les Siths"_, mais voyant la quantité d'informations qu'écrivait les autres elle hésita un instant et rajouta pour finir_ " et le mal en général"_.

_- Troisième question : Combien de membre compte le Haut Conseil Jedi sur Coruscant ?_

Elle n'en n'avait aucune idée, elle savait que trois d'entre eux étaient ici, peut-être étaient-ils une dizaines en tout ? Elle écrivit donc un _"10"_ qu'elle remplaça rapidement par un _"11"_.

_- Quatrième question : Quel est l'arme du Jedi ?_

Sariah eut un petit sourire ; la question était un piège. Elle écrivit alors _"La connaissance et le sabre laser"_. Elle n'était pas réellement sûre au fond d'elle ; elle pensait que c'était un piège... Et si le piège était qu'en fait la question était simple ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de modifier ce qu'elle avait écrit.

_- Cinquième et dernière question : Réciter le code Jedi._

Elle stressa un instant car elle savait le code ; elle l'avait lu plusieurs fois déjà et l'avait quasiment sur le bout de la langue. Elle écrivit rapidement ses premières pensées :

_"Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il n'y a que la paix.  
Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il n'y a que la connaissance.  
Il n'y a pas de sentiments, il n'y a que le calme.  
Il n'y a pas de chaos, il n'y a que l'harmonie.  
Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force."_

Elle avait un grand doute sur _Sentiments_ et _Calme_. Elle savait que la vraie ligne du code s'approchait de cette idée mais les mots exacts lui échappaient. Elle pris une longue respiration et releva la tête, elle vit Killy avec la main levée et le Maître Dorka qui lui donnait la parole.

_- Réciter lequel de code ? L'ancien ou le nouveau ?_

Un frisson glaciale traversa le corps de Sariah de haut en bas, il y avait deux Code Jedi différents ? Elle ouvrit de grand yeux et attendit la réponse du Maître tout en espérant qu'il ne précise pas qu'il faut écrire les deux codes. Le Maître Dorka sembla plonger en grande réflexion, après quelques instants de silence, il regarda Killy avec un sourire.

_- C'est en bonus, si vous arrivez à écrire le deuxième Code sans faute... Et bien nous verrons quel prix vous gagnerez _!

Killy sembla heureux de cette solution et se mis à écrire avec frénésie, Jacen fit de même et Kaz eu un temps de réflexion avant de se mettre à écrire. Savaient-ils vraiment le code ou essayaient-ils au hasard d'en faire un en espérant tomber juste et recevoir un prix ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, hésitant elle aussi à essayer de trouver l'ancien code Jedi. Pour finir elle décida de ne pas essayer. Après quelques instant le maître abaissa la luminosité de la salle et plaça une petit boule de la taille d'une bille sur un poteau fin au centre de la pièce. A peine toucha-t-elle le socle que la bille se mit à briller mais rien n'en sortit.

_- Bien ! Alors voyons ces réponses._

Chacun des portraits des gens se trouvant dans la salle s'afficha alors dans les airs au-dessus de la bille. Elle faisait office de projection holographique pour toute la salle. Une sorte de tableau noir géant.

_- Première question : Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il n'y a que... La connaissance ! ... Alors qui a trouvé ?_

Sur l'écran un rond vert apparus à coté de chaque portrait signifiant que chacun avait trouvé la bonne réponse.

_- Première question simple et pourtant cette simple phrase inclut beaucoup en elle-même ; les guerres sont-elles déclenchées par manque de connaissance ? L'ignorance est-elle vraiment une tare ? Qu'est-ce que l'ignorance ? Quel est son but pour un Jedi ? En quoi nous aide-t-elle ? Nous aborderons ce sujet ensemble plus tard dans votre formation mais sachez que la chance n'existe pas pour un Jedi ; seul une très bonne connaissance générale vous tirera des problèmes que vous rencontrerez car chaque problème est différents en soit mais tous se ressemblent et il est simple d'utiliser le passé pour améliorer le futur._

Elle but les paroles du Maître, la sagesse émanait de ces mots et touchait Sariah ; la courte explication qu'il venait de faire lui avait ouvert les yeux sur une façon de voir la galaxie et son fonctionnement d'une tout autre manière. Elle se rendait compte que ce qu'il ce passait autour d'elle et pour les autres gens n'était que la partie visible d'un iceberg, tout ce qui ce passait dans le monde, les décisions prises et les actions faites chamboulaient au plus profond de la galaxie, que ce soit un chamboulement visible ou non.

_- Deuxième question : Qui est l'ennemi des Jedis ?_

Plusieurs croix rouges apparurent devant les profiles, seul Killy et Kaz eurent un rond vert. Sariah pesta un peu en elle mais une grande part d'elle, curieuse de savoir la bonne réponse, resta attentive à ce que le Maître Dorka expliqua.

_- Beaucoup on dû écrire "Sith" ou "Le mal", mais en réalité le plus grand ennemi du Jedi est lui-même. Les premiers Sith furent appelés Jedi Noir pour une raison ; ils étaient Jedi à la base. Chaque Seigneur Sith qui ébranla la galaxie dans l'histoire de celle-ci fut en son temps un Jedi ou naquit à cause d'un Jedi. Vos actions, vos réflexions et vos décisions, qu'importe leurs ampleur à leur yeux, peuvent engendrer de plus grand maux. Il se peut même qu'un d'entre vous prenne un jour une mauvaise décision pour ce groupe ce qui pourrait faire tourner du côté obscur un, deux ou les trois autres. C'est pour ça que la connaissance est importante et que votre "métier" de Jedi doit être pris au sérieux. Ne prenez pas de décisions sans la totale connaissance du problème, ne prenez pas de décisions sur un coup de tête, sous le coup d'émotions ! D'où la première ligne du Code Jedi ; il n'y a pas d'émotions, il n'y a que la paix._

Le Maître fit un petit sourire au petit groupe qui l'écoutait attentivement. Il voyait déjà en eux une nouvelle génération de Jedi qui sortiraient du lot, ils étaient prédestinés à marquer l'histoire, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Il leva le bras et reprit la parole, l'attention de Sariah pour le Maître s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que celui-ci parlait ; elle aurait pus rester là à l'écouter parler de tout pendant des heures.

_- Troisième question : Combien de membre compte le Haut Conseil Jedi sur Coruscant ?_

Il souria en regardant que chacun avait fait faux cette fois-ci. Il salua tout de même Sariah qui avait été celle qui avait donnée un chiffre assez proche.

_- 12 membres siègent au Haut Conseil Jedi de Coruscant. Ici pas de phrase philosophique ou de rapport avec le Code Jedi ; ce n'est qu'un principe de base Jedi ; vivre ensemble, partager et surtout se soutenir mutuellement. Les Jedis vont souvent par deux et mise à par pour vous, peut-être, font leur mission par deux ; le Padawan et le Maître. On apprends mieux lorsque l'on partage ce qu'on sait._

Plus le cours avançait et plus les connaissances s'engrangeaient dans Sariah, ils avaient à peine commencés avec un questionnaire que déjà elle se sentait dans un autre état d'esprit ; elle comprenait mieux et voyait des engrenages là où avant elle voyait de simple choix. Chaque Jedi avait une lourde pression sur ses épaules que justement l'enseignement et la méditation permettait de décharger. Savoir ce qu'est la Force et ce qu'elle peut faire était quelque chose d'intéressant, effrayant et surtout motivant ; elle désirait apprendre plus, savoir ce qui se passera... Ce début de cours, qu'elle avait imaginé comme ses cours d'école obligatoire sur Arkania, avait créé en elle une soif de connaissance.

_- Quatrième question : Quel est l'arme du Jedi ?_

Cette fois-ci seul Jacen eu faux, certainement qu'il avait simplement écrit "Sabre-laser".

_- Les Jedis n'ont pas réellement d'arme ; nous utilisons principalement notre enseignement et la vision que nous avons de ce qu'il se passe dans la galaxie pour amener le bien et l'égalité. Nos connaissances et notre enseignement à tous nous permets de faire des choix et prendre des décisions qui n'influenceront, espérons-le, qu'en bien la galaxie et ses habitants. Nous sommes comme des tuteurs, des décisionnaires de la république._

Sariah vit Jacen se remettre comme il faut sur sa chaise, il semblait, lui-aussi, absorbé par ce cours plus qu'intéressant.

_- Cinquième et dernière question : Réciter le code Jedi._

Cette fois-ci seul Killy eu la bonne réponse. Le Maître Jedi, contrairement à ce que pensa Sariah, ne fut pas vexé de voir qu'un seul de ses élèves le savait parfaitement.

_- Je suis de l'école de ceux qui disent qu'il ne faut pas réellement savoir le code par cœur mais plus savoir ce qu'il veux dire et surtout ce qu'il essai de passer comme message. Voici le code correcte._

Alors s'afficha sur l'écran le code Jedi au complet. Sariah pesta quelques peux car elle avait eue raison pour tout sauf sur la ligne dont elle avait des doutes.

"_Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il n'y a que la paix.  
Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il n'y a que la connaissance.  
Il n'y a pas de passion, il n'y a que la sérénité.  
Il n'y a pas de chaos, il n'y a que l'harmonie.  
Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force."_

Le Maître tapota alors sur un de ses holopads proche de lui et s'avança vers Killy.

_- Bien, pouvez-vous me réciter l'ancien Code Jedi dont vous nous avez parlé auparavant, je veux en vérifier l'exactitude._

Killy se leva a sa place, pris son holopad devant lui mais ne le lu pas, il récita l'ancien code Jedi par coeur.

_"Émotions, néanmoins paix.  
Ignorance, néanmoins connaissance.  
Passion, néanmoins sérénité.  
Chaos, néanmoins harmonie.  
Mort, néanmoins la Force."_

Le Maître fut amusé et surtout surpris en bien ; un padawan qui lui récitait par cœur l'ancien Code Jedi. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas vu ça.

_- Et d'après vous, Padawan, qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ?_

Killy hésita ou réfléchit un instant, d'où était Sariah elle ne voyait que le dos de son ami. Après quelques instants il prit la parole.

_- Ce code montre qu'il est en soit impossible de ne pas avoir uniquement l'un ou l'autre. En soit chacun a des émotions et à la place de les effacer nous avons meilleur temps de faire avec eux et de chercher la paix._

Le Maître acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, invita Killy à s'asseoir et repris là où le Padawan s'était arrêté.

_- En effet il faut savoir que l'ancien Code Jedi et le nouveau ne forme qu'un seul, la même éthique et façon de penser est transmise par les deux codes, simplement le "nouveau" est ainsi pour des problèmes de vocabulaire et grammaire en langue extra-terrestre._

Il rigola et l'assemblée le suivit dans les rires.

_- Vous ne pouvez pas vivre sans émotions, sans passion... Le Chaos est toujours présent et l'ignorance est une chose qui nous suivra toujours, même les plus instruits d'entre nous. La chose qu'il faut savoir faire est de pouvoir se maîtriser et comprendre rapidement comment évoluer et surtout changer les choses. Comment faire face au chaos ou à l'ignorance d'un conflit naissant ? Voilà ce que le Code Jedi essai d'instruire et d'enseigner._

Le panneau holographique s'efface et une carte de la galaxie apparus remplissant l'entier de l'auditorium. On pouvait y voir des constellations, plusieurs systèmes neutre ou alliés. Une petit étoile, à peine de quelques millimètres, brillait en rouge dans une région de la galaxie.  
_  
- Dantooine, où nous sommes en ce moment même ! Voilà ce que nous sommes au niveau de la galaxie._

Sariah se sentit toute petite ; elle avait lut que la planète de Dantooine contenait environ 330'000 habitants et sur la map de la galaxie cette planète et ses habitants n'étaient qu'un simple petit point de quelques millimètres. Par delà les étoiles devaient s'étendre des constellations et des races incroyables, au-delà de la bordure extérieur.

_- Pour le moment nous avons recensé prêt de 400 milliards d'étoiles dans cette galaxie dont la moitié contiennes une ou plusieurs planètes. En faisant le compte rapidement cela nous fait environ plus de 600 milliards de planètes disséminés dans notre galaxie et nous en découvrons encore à l'intérieur de la galaxie comme dans les Régions Inconnues. Seul 10% de ses planètes contiennent une espèces vivantes capable d'interagir avec les autres ce qui nous fais près de 20 millions de races différentes dans toutes la galaxie. Et savez-vous quel est le plus grand fléau qui séparent toutes ces races ?_

Tous levèrent la main, décidé à donner une réponse ; ce fut Jacen qui répondit en premier et il donna une réponse erronée en disant_ "La couleur de peau ?"_. Killy reprit le flambeau et donna la réponse correcte en répondant simplement _"La communication"_.

_- En effet ! La communication... Une seule personne sur quatre est capable de parler une autre langue que sa langue natale. Chaque langue à une façon propre à sa race d'être parlée, par exemple vous ne verrez jamais un humain parler l'Ithorien et tout ces passages gutturales comme vous ne verrez jamais un Wookie parler l'Ithorien non plus. _

Il afficha Ithoria et Kashyyyk sur les cartes, grandement espacées, ces planètes aussi semblaient n'être qu'un petit grain de riz dans la galaxie.

_- La Force nous aide pour ça car apprendre toutes les langues de la galaxie serait impossible._

Jacen fut étonné et leva la main, brisant l'explication du Maître.

_- Je ne comprends pas très bien Maître, comment la Force peut-elle nous faire parler Ithorien ?_

Le Maître rigola un instant puis repris.

_- Sacré Ithorien ! Mais c'est une très bonne question ! En fait toute chose dans la galaxie est fait par la Force ; elle anime chaque chose et vit en chacun. Si votre corps vous permets de fonctionner ainsi c'est car la Force fait partis de votre corps. Vous verrez lors des entraînements physique qu'une fois que vous saurez écouter et appréhender la Force, vos corps seront capable de faire des choses extraordinaires tels que sauter plus haut, soigner ou autre ! Elle vous permets aussi d'améliorer votre compréhension des autres races et de leur langue._

Jacen semblait sceptique et le montra bien en croisant ses bras.

_- Si la Force fait partie de toute chose, ça veut dire qu'elle fait aussi partie de l'Ithorien et que donc il est possible de communiquer avec lui via la Force. La Force vous donnera la possibilité de le comprendre et aussi de communiquer. Il fut des Jedis qui avaient une grande affinité avec cette partie de la Force et ceux-ci maîtrisaient plus de sept langues couramment et comprenaient plusieurs autres forme de dialectes. Vous verrez que la Force vous aidera en tout moment._

Plusieurs autres planètes scintillèrent sur la carte.

_- Voici les routes de navigation principale de la galaxie._

Plusieurs bandes relièrent les diversess planètes. Suivant où on voulait aller, il fallait utiliser une à deux voie de navigation différentes. Les saut en hyperespace étaient impressionnant que par l'idée technique de la chose ; voyager à la vitesse de la lumière sans en subir les conséquences est une prouesse technique impressionnante.

_- Comme vous le voyez, chaque planète est atteignable avec plus ou moins de temps de voyage ; durant votre vie de Jedi vous serez appelé à voyager aux confins de la galaxie ; vous découvrirez de nouveau peuple, de nouvelle race et de nouvelle façon de vivre. Garder toujours en tête que malgré le fait que nous sommes tous unis par ces routes de navigation, chaque personne que vous croiserez sera différente. Ceux d'entre vous qui seront prédisposé à devenir Consulaire seront les plus touchés par ces différentes valeurs et ces différences de langages/façon de vivre. La politique est le plus grand combat qu'un Jedi puisse donner._

Le Maître se mit à rire et la petite assemblée suivit. Un silence d'or régnait dans la salle et les quatre élèves écoutaient attentivement le Maître qui parlait. Lui-même écrira par la suite dans son rapport _"Il est définitivement plus plaisant de parler à des gens déjà mûres qu'à des enfants qui prennent ces cours comme s'ils étaient à l'école"_.

Le cours continua encore plusieurs heures ; durant celui-ci ils apprirent les rudiments de la communications interracial, ils prirent aussi le temps d'en apprendre plus sur les races et peuplades qui forment la majorité des représentants raciaux de la galaxie ; ils parlèrent des humains, de leur histoire, de leur coutumes et diverses religion. Ils parlèrent de la façon, par exemple, de servir à manger à quelqu'un sans l'offenser mais surtout de ce que cela représente pour une personne. Ils apprirent à utiliser le savoir pour communiquer et surtout à ressentir ce qu'il y avait derrière les paroles.

Le cours était très intéressant et dépassait les espoirs que Sariah s'était faite sur celui-ci ; elle en avait appris bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait imaginée. La communication était donc quelque chose de bel et bien important ; elle qui ne croyait pas ses parents lorsqu'ils lui disaient que c'était la chose la plus importante dans un couple. Le fait d'être Jedi lui enlevait la possibilité de vérifier ce que lui disait ses parents, mais elle allait s'appliquer, dès qu'elle sortira de la classe, pour mieux communiquer et prendre le temps de comprendre. En général chacun fut ravis du cours ; en sortant de la salle tous se mirent à discuter entre eux des diverses choses qu'ils avaient appréciés, l'engouement pour ce cours était à la mesure des informations apprises ; élevé.

Le repas était annoncé comme mouvementé en discussion et haut en couleur et ce fut le cas ; mangeant allègrement et l'esprit libéré, le groupe ne s'arrêta pas de discuter entre eux. Jacen fis majoritairement des gags durant les discussions, Sariah remarqua que le fait de devoir communiquer, et donc de s'ouvrir aux autres, semblait ne pas être apprécié l'intéressé en question ; il restait très évasif quand il ne pouvait pas éviter la discussion avec une blagues. Elle sentait comme un mur monté entre lui et le reste du groupe, cachait-il quelque chose ? Était-il mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de quelque chose ? Elle décida d'attendre la méditation pour essayer de sonder la Force. Elle qui peut améliorer la communication pourra sûrement l'aider à communiquer avec lui.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils allèrent tous en direction de la salle d'entraînement qu'ils avaient vus lors de la visite la veille.

* * *

Le Maître twi-lek était assez impressionnant par sa posture et sa carrure ; ses lekkus étaient autour de son cou, il avait les mains derrière son dos et posait d'un air très martiale. Il les avait fait s'asseoir parterre et il se tenait devant eux tel un colosse. Sariah se sentait à nouveau toute petite et fragile en face de lui. Après les avoir regardés d'un air menaçant, il arbora un joli sourire.

_- Bien, voici votre première leçon apprise ; ne jamais se fier à quoi ressemble celui qui se tient en face de vous._

Chacun se regarda d'un air un peu perdu, ils n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce que le maître voulait expliquer par là. Celui-ci reprit.

_- Je vous ai fais vous asseoir parterre pour que votre vision me voit par le bas me donnant une position dominante et un air plus fort que vous. Sûrement que vous ne l'avouerez pas de vous-même mais si vous m'aviez eu comme adversaire, vous auriez eu peur._

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment le rapport, elle n'avait sentie aucune pression... Sûrement car elle savait qu'il était un Maître Jedi.  
_  
- Ici nous nous entraînerons à ce qui touche au combat et à la défense ; sachez qu'un Jedi n'est pas censé attaquer en premier ; la voie diplomatique est la préférée et si l'adversaire en vient au combat alors il faut vous protéger. Ne tuez jamais à moins qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres choix. Il est mieux d'avoir un prisonnier que l'on peut refaire venir du coter claire de la Force que d'avoir un mort inutile sur la conscience._

Sariah décrocha directement du cours, décidément ce n'était pas réellement sa tasse de thé. Elle regarda sur ses cotés ; comme elle s'y attendait, Kaz était absorbé par ce que disait le Maître ; il était tel une statue impassible qui attendait. Killy écoutait attentivement mais ne participait quasiment pas au cours comme auparavant et Jacen avait une petite lueur dans les yeux qui montrait son envie de déjà passer à l'entraînement physique.

_- ... Ainsi se déroule le combat de Jedi, avez-vous des questions ?_

Sariah se tût ; ses rêveries l'avait fait louper pas mal de l'explication, heureusement ce n'était que l'introduction au cours et donc ne comportait que peux d'informations importantes à la suite. Elle se rattrapera en demandant a Killy de répéter le début. Le Maître se retourna et fis s'approcher des armes avec la Force ; disposées sur une sorte de table légère, les élèves durent se lever pour mieux voir qu'elle armes se trouvaient sur l'établis.  
_  
- Vous avez devant vous les armes de base que l'on peut trouver dans la galaxie ; allant du blaster de poche au fusil à Ion en passant par la virbo-lame. Bien que vous soyez Jedi et que théoriquement vous n'égarerez jamais votre sabre-laser, vous devez aussi être capable de manier et utiliser une de ces armes. Si vous êtes désarmez ou pris au dépourvu, vous devez savoir l'utiliser et par conséquent savoir la contrer._

Le Maître prit un blaster en main, se retourna et tira sur un mannequin qui était au fond de la salle, le bruit partis et quelques fractions de secondes après l'impact retentissait sur le mannequin qui était maintenant pourvu d'une très belle tâche noir de brûlure. Le coup avait été rapide et sans bavure, Sariah ne l'aurait pas vu venir a une telle vitesse et a une telle distance.

_- Voyez comme un tir de blaster de poche va vite... Mais pas d'inquiétude, la Force vous offrira la possibilité de voir venir la chose et surtout de le parer. Le sabre-laser à la possibilité de faire rebondir ou d'arrêter à peu près tout les types d'arme connu dans la galaxie. C'est une arme noble et puissante, vous aurez une connexion spéciale avec le votre et il vous faudra le chérir et le garder prêt de vous en tout moment._

Il prit alors une épée qui semblait normale, en fer.

_- Ceci est une vibro-lame, vous ne le voyez pas mais les molécules dans cette lame sont agitées par des micro-vibrations permettant à une lame simple, qu'importe en quoi elle est faite, de trancher à travers des choses intranchables normalement. Il faut savoir que ces armes étaient, à leur début, utilisées comme de simple instrument de production puis en médecine puis en arme. Les vibro-lames ont aussi une autre propriété intéressante ; elle peut arrêter une lame de sabre-laser._

Le Maître sortit la poignée de ce que Sariah devina rapidement comment étant son sabre laser, il l'enclencha et une lame bleur cyan en sortis dans le bruit si distinct des sabres laser. Il fit alors s'entrechoquer la vibro-lame et le sabre laser ; les deux entrèrent en contact et restèrent fixe. Après quelques instants, il éteignit son sabre et le rangea à sa ceinture.

_- La plupart des ennemis que vous rencontrerez en possèderont une s'ils savent que les Jedis seront appelés à la rescousses ; les Guerres Mandaloriennes qui se sont arrêtées il y a quelques années en sont la preuves ; chaque mandalorien, une fois que les Revanchistes sont entré en guerre, possèdaient sur eux une vibro-lame pour parrer les éventuels Jedis._

Sariah ne comprenait pas vraiment comment quelque chose qui avait évolué d'un simple outils de manufacture a un outil servant a sauvé des vies étaient devenu une arme. La Galaxie était-elle aussi malade que ça ? La Guerre changeait-elle autant la façon de penser des gens ?

_- Lors de vos premier entraînement, vous combattrez d'abords avec des bâtons d'entrainement, ensuite des vibro-lames non-léthal puis des sabres-lasers à lame non-lethal pour ne pas vous blesser. Si vous réussisez votre passage au rang de Jedi, celui-ci sera précédé de la création de votre propre sabre-laser._

Cette nouvelle glissa une pointe d'excitation dans le coeur de Sariah. Son propre sabre-laser ! Quel sentiment sentira-t-elle quand elle l'aura entre les mains ? Elle était impatiente d'arriver à cet instant. Le Maître les invitas à se lever et à prendre chacun un bâton d'entraînement, ce qu'ils firent avec une pointe d'excitation extrêmement visible du côté de Kaz. Le Maître se plaça en face d'eux et les invitas à prendre les bâtons comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée.

_- En ce moment vos divers nerfs et votre épiderme a fait le contact avec les bâtons sentent leur poids et jaugeant leur balance. L'exercice que nous allons essayer de faire et de ressentir le bâton à travers la Force. Le but étant de ne plus sentir le bâton comme une arme dans votre main mais de le sentir comme une extension de votre bras._

Il regarda chacun des élèves qui ne savait pas réellement comment s'y prendre. Certains avait fermés les yeux et essayaient de faire voler le bâton dans les airs devant eux. D'autre regardait le bâton avec concentration.

_- Fermé simplement vos yeux et guider le bâton dans les airs devant vous, laisser vos esprits libre et laisser la Force prendre sa place et vous guider._

Sariah ferma les yeux et fit bouger le bâton devant elle ; elle sentait le poids de celui-ci virevoltant dans les airs. A force de le faire bouger, elle ne sentait plus vraiment sa main.

_- Bien, maintenant ouvrez les yeux pour ceux qui ne sentent plus réellement leur main, regardez le bout du bâton et toucher le sol après un instant avec le bout._

Sariah réouvrit les yeux et regarda l'extrémité du bâton, elle ne pensait pas à sa main mais à ce bout qui virevoltait dans les airs. Il lui semblait ne faire qu'un avec le bâton. Elle le fit encore virevolter puis le posa a terre ; sous le coup de la surprise elle sursauta. Elle avait eue la sensation qu'elle avait touché le sol avec le bout de ses doigts ; elle en avait deviné la froideur et la matière. Elle regarda le Maître qui la regardait avec un sourire puis il regarda les autres qui avaient aussi réussis à ne faire qu'un avec le bâton.  
_  
- Quelle étrange sensation, n'est-ce pas ? Les scientifiques ont appelé ça l'effet des "membres fantômes" et recherchent toujours une explication au phénomène. Ici vous devrez vous concentrez quelques peux au niveau des diverses armes que vous prendrez en main mais une fois avec votre sabre laser, l'union que vous aurez à travers la Force vous permettra de ne même pas vous concentrez pour entrer en communion avec l'arme._

Il fit s'approcher un des mannequins d'entraînement avec la Force et le plaça devant les élèves. Il prit Sariah par les épaules et la plaça devant le mannequin.  
_  
- Bien, concentres-toi pour rester un avec le bâton et ordonne à ta main factice d'aller se poser rapidement sur l'épaule du mannequin._

Après un instant de concentration, le bout du bâton alla très rapidement et précisément se poser sur une des épaules du mannequins. Sariah avait a peine imaginé le trajet que sa main et son bras avaient réagis directement.

_- Voyez comme le corps réagis naturellement avec une vitesse et une précision incroyable. Les meilleurs des combattants doivent s'entraîner durant des années pour arriver à une telle qualité de combat alors que vous, via votre lien exceptionnel avec la Force, y arriver en quelques heures à peine. Voilà une des beautées de la Force._

Sariah eu un petit sourire et retourna dans les rangs ; chacun leur tour ils passèrent devant le mannequin et firent l'exercice qui fut excellent pour tous. Kaz était dans son élément ainsi que Jacen. Killy semblait lui aussi comprendre et faisait les exercices comme il le fallait et Sariah pensait déjà avoir une très bonne connexion à la Force car elle avait rapidement appris.

_- Elle sert aussi comme d'un radar, vous enveloppant et vous signifiant des aggression. Voici un autre petit test._

Il demande à Sariah de se placer en bout de salle, stoïque.

_- Je vais lancer cette balle vers notre amie, celle-ci va se concentrer pour la voir venir et l'éviter._

Elle avait le trac, il allait réellement lui jeter une balle dessus ? Était-elle en mousse ou plus lourde ? Elle se mit en bout de salle et resta sur place, le Maître vint vers elle et lui parla gentiment.  
_  
- Reste tranquille, vide ton esprit et projette comme une boule autour de toi, crée un cocon large qui s'étends a 2-3 mètres de toi et ressent les choses qui t'entoure._

Sariah fit le vide, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, elle imagina une sorte de bulle autour d'elle grandissant gentiment pour envelopper chaque chose dans un périmètre d mètres. Elle "sentait"... "Voyait" certains objet comme si sa mémoire reflétait des objets qu'elle avait vu en venant en chemin. Elle n'entendait plus un bruit mais discernait des choses à travers de la Force ; sont corps se réchauffa quelques peux et ce qu'elle décrivit comme des "sensations de couleurs" apparurent à ses yeux. Elle voyait la salle, pas très nettement mais du moins en devinait une grande partie.

Soudainement elle fut contrariée ; quelque chose ne semblait pas à sa place, une chose au milieu de la pièce perturbait le reste, comme une pierre jetée dans une mare d'eaux. Cette chose s'approchait de plus en plus, cette chose... La balle ! Elle eue pleinement le temps de pencher sa tête sur le coter pui de sentir comme un petit vent sur sa nuque. S'ensuivit, dans sa vision, une sorte de vague qui faisait écho sur chaque chose dans la pièce ; une sorte de trainée de la balle qui se refractait sur chaque objet présent.

Elle réouvrit alors les yeux et les baissa rapidement ; la balle était là et roulait de derrière elle jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle regarda le Maître qui avait l'air bien plus que ravis de son élève. Chacun leur tour ils passèrent ce test et tous réussirent de la première fois ; le Maître était franchement impressionné, il écrivit d'ailleurs dans son rapport après le cours "Il est intéressant de remarquer combien des jeunes adolescent ont déjà une sensibilité accrue à la Force ; il est bien plus facile d'apprendre à ceux-ci qu'a des enfants en bas âge qui ne comprennent pas tout ce qu'on leur dit."

Le cours continua sans problème ; entraînement physique, relaxation et autre. Ils ne touchèrent pas réellement aux armes lors de se premier cours ; les petites démonstrations du Maître avait servis de mise en bouche et surtout de motivateur pour la suite. Leurs connexion à la Force semblait être la clé de tout ce qui se passera dans leur apprentissage. Alors qu'elle l'avait simplement entendu de la part de Jedi et n'en n'avait pas capté tout l'essence, Sariah maintenant comprenait pourquoi les Jedis ne cessaient jamais de croire en cette Force et de la placer comme pilier centrale de leur Ordre.

* * *

Les plaines vertes de Dantooine sont un endroit très apaisant et calme ; assise en tailleurs avec les autres, Sariah laissait le vent se glisser sous sa bure et lui rafraîchir le corps. Elle appréciait que celui-ci vienne l'entourer de sa douceur et la fasse encore plus s'apaisé.

_- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps._

Maître Vandar était là, flottant sur son espèce de coussin volant, ses yeux fixant chacun des élèves qui s'étaient déjà tous assis dans l'herbe et prenait du bon temps.

_- Il a été décidé que je serais votre Maître pour le cours de compréhension de la Force et Méditation. Les autres professeurs mon dis que vous vous débrouillez très bien et je voulais moi-même vous donner ce cours qui sera plus poussé que ce que nous faisons avec les padawans d'un âge bien plus jeune que vous._

Il avança quelques peux, la petite colline sur laquelle s'était assis le groupe faisait comme une forme d'amphithéâtre et le Maître se mit en position pour que tous puisse le voir sans devoir bouger la position de leur corps.

_- La Force est quelquechose d'exceptionnel comme vous avez pus le remarquer lors des cours précèdent ou alors simplement en vous promenant par ici la Force est présente en toute chose et vous permets d'avoir des facultés dépassant le commun des autres races. Elle vous permets surtout de ressentir les choses de manière plus forte._

Il s'approcha de Killy et posa un de ses petits doigts sur son torse.

_- Vous pouvez aussi ressentir ce que les autres ressentent vous quatre partager déjà une connexion entre vous et celle-ci ne cessera de grandir au fur et à mesure de votre entraînement. Vous aurez la capacité de ressentir ce que ressente les autres, de deviner ce qu'ils pensent ou ce qu'ils veulent. Plus vous aurez de la communion avec la Force, plus vous sentirez ce que ressente les autres, même ceux que vous venez de rencontrer._

Le Maître se replaça à un endroit où tous pouvait le voir.

_- Bien, fermez vos yeux, laissez-vous aller à la Force et entrer en méditation laisser simplement vos pensées aller là où la Force les guidera et ressentez ce qu'elle veux vous dire._

Sariah obéie sans attendre elle appréciait grandement ces moments de "communion" avec la Force elle ressentait les choses différement, tout avait quelque chose d'unique et secret en même temps. Plus elle se connectait avec la Force plus l'envie d'en savoir plus la gagnait elle s'était même surprise a vouloir ressentir ce que ressentait les rares animaux sauvages que l'on trouvait aux alentours de l'Enclave.

Elle se relâcha, laissant aller son esprit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ressente cette sensation qu'elle considérait comme étant la connexion à la Force. De nouveau elle se sentit comme lors de l'entraînement physique sa tête se décollait quelques peux de son corps et peux à peux elle ressentait et "voyait" ce qui l'entourait. Plus elle restait tranquille et se laisser aller à cette sensation, plus la zone autour d'elle qu'elle pouvait ressentir s'agrandissait.

_- Bien ! Maintenant rechercher dans la Force ceux qui vous entourent, rechercher-les et toucher les sans bouger d'où vous êtes. Votre lien devrait vous permettre de ressentir un peu de ce que les autres sont._

Sariah commença alors a rechercher ses partenaires, bizarrement elle rechercha Jacen en premier. Elle ne mit pas long à le retrouver et a le ressentir, avec son esprit elle commença alors a "s'approcher" de lui mais elle se heurta a quelquechose comme une sorte de mur. Elle ne pouvait pas plus s'approcher de la présence de Jacen.

Laissant tomber, elle rechercha alors Kaz et le retrouva rapidement aussi. Elle le sentit a coter de Jacen, lui aussi semblait avoir essayer d'aller vers Jacen. Elle ressentait autour de Kaz comme de la vexation et de l'impatience. Quelque chose semblait le frustrer, n'avait-il pas réussis, lui aussi, à entrer en contact avec Jacen ? Doutait-il de ses capacités ?

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait, pour le moment, pas prouvé que le repos et la méditation était son fort. Il avait montré une grande dextérité et capacité a apprendre lors de l'entraînement au combat mais lors des cours d'histoire ou alors celui-ci de connaissance de la Force il n'avait pas montrer de don incroyable ni une motivation incroyable. Pourtant il avait une personnalité sympathique et chaleureuse pour le peux qu'elle lui avait parler.

Jacen était différent vantard et imbu de lui-même, il avait montrer qu'il était très bon en combat et ici montrait aussi une capacité a arrêter les autres a travers la Force. Elle l'avait entendu se vanter de ses capacités de leader ainsi que de ses capacités exceptionnelles. Elle l'appréciait tout de même même si son comportement était appréciable à petite dose.

Killy était différent, tout en pensant a lui elle commença a le rechercher. Elle ne le trouva pas tout de suite comme si sa présence n'était pas là, comme si lui n'était pas là. Elle rechercha mieux, se concentrant plus fortement et eu comme un sursaut quand elle le sentit a coter d'elle. Il était déjà rentré en contact avec elle et elle n'avait rien sentis. Leur lien était-il aussi fort que ça ? Elle avouait volontiers que Killy était le type de garçon qu'avant elle côtoyait sur Arkania mais maintenant c'était différent elle est une Jedi maintenant et le code était précis au niveau des sentiments et de l'affection que l'on pouvait apporter a quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant c'était avec lui qu'elle s'entendait le mieux pour le moment et il était celui qui l'avait le plus aider.

Alors qu'elle essayait de mieux ressentir ce qu'il ce passait, elle fut perturbée par l'arrivée d'une autre présence dans le groupe le Maître les avaient rejoins.

_- Ressentez-vous les autres ? Ressentez-vous ce qu'il pense ? Des sentiments ? Par ces petites choses vous pourrez tirer les choses au clair, trouver des solutions aux problèmes ou alors les mots justes pour réconforter quelqu'un._

Sariah l'avait ressentis ! Cette vexation et ces sentiments qu'avait dégagé Kaz en était la preuve elle pouvait déjà ressentir les fluctuations dans la Force elle pouvait déjà deviner ce que pensait ou ressentait les autres... Mais tout ceci était encore au prix d'une grande concentration et elle ne s'imaginait pas devoir s'asseoir et se concentrer pendant cinq longues minutes juste pour dire si quelqu'un mens ou se sent mal.

_- Plus vous vous exercerez, Padawan Sariah, plus vous pourrez rapidement entrer en cet état de communion et ressentir ce qui vous entoure. La plupart des padawans mettent une bonne heure avant d'arriver a ressentir quoi que ce soit, vos facultés sont donc déjà avancées et exceptionnelles._

Sariah fut surprise comment avait-il ? Elle arrêta d'y penser car la réponse venait de lui sauter aux yeux il était un Maître après tout, pour lui ressentir ses doutes devait être un jeu d'enfant.

_- Les liens de Force sont quelque chose d'exceptionnel plus ils sont fort, plus vous pourrez ressentir les choses de loin. Certains Jedis pouvaient ressentir des bouleversements chez leur amis à plusieurs parsecs les uns des autres._

Plusieurs parsecs ? Cela pouvait faire une distance entre deux planètes... Elle aurait dit que les liens de Force pourrait être ressentis a plusieurs kilomètres... Mais parsecs ?

_- Des parsecs Maître ? Vous parlez bien de l'unité de calcul des distances dans l'espace ? N'est-ce pas trop loin ?_

Le Maître eu un petit sourire sur la question que Kaz avait rapidement formulée.

_- Ne sous-estimé jamais le pouvoir de la Force ! Elle continuera, en tout temps, de vous impressionné. Même moi qui ai déjà bien vécu elle m'a impressionnée aujourd'hui avec vous jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous ayez autant d'affinité avec la Force et que votre apprentissage soit si rapide. Vous avez fait en une simple journée ce que normalement nous mettons une bonne semaine a apprendre a des Padawans plus jeune._

Sariah ressentis de la fierté vis-à-vis de ce que venait de dire le Maître cette "classe" de padawan plus âgé était donc déjà en bonne voie. Elle donna un coup d'oeil aux autres elle ressentit aussi de la fierté en chacun, surtout en Jacen, elle capta, durant un instant, une de ses pensées une rêverie.

_"Mes liens de Force seront tellement puissant que même assis au Haut Conseil Jedi sur Coruscant je saurais ce qu'il se passera dans la tête de tout les Jedis"_

La pensée était assez exceptionnelle mais ne choqua pas du tout Sariah qui voyait en cette courte rêverie toute la fierté de Jacen se manifesté. Il était ainsi et c'est ainsi qu'elle l'appréciait.

_- Maintenant je vais essayer de pousser l'exercice plus loin j'aimerais voir jusqu'où vous arrivez déjà arriver pour, au cas où, accélérer la formation. Plus vous apprendrez, le mieux ce sera car vous êtes tout de même un groupe test pour grossir les rangs Jedis si la guerre revenait._

Il était assez impressionnant de voir comme le mot "Guerre" pouvait résonner dans la Force, la déchirée et surtout créer comme un sentiment de tristesse générale. Sariah l'avait ressentis comme une vague venant de nulle part et balayant rapidement tout sentiment sur son chemin. Elle resta attentive.

_- J'aimerais maintenant que chacun aille sonder l'autre Jacen je vous remercierais de ne pas vous amuser à faire un bouclier de Force autour de vous et laisser les autres venir sonder en vous._

Ainsi c'est ce qu'il s'était amusé à faire il avait prit les indications du cours de combat, avait recréé la sorte de bulle qui lui montrait ce qui était dans la zone et s'était amusé a fermé son esprit. Il était bien plus doués que ce qu'il montrait.

_- Entrer simplement en contact avec la personne que vous désirée puis sonder ses souvenirs ses sentiments._

Sariah, cette fois-ci, alla directement jusqu'à Killy. Elle entra rapidement en contact avec sa présence elle ne sentit aucune volonté de sa part de lui refuser le passage. Elle sentit alors des odeurs de nourriture, entendit des voix menaçantes donnant des ordres dans une langues étranges et ressentis une grande tristesse. Elle sentit alors la présence de Killy plus proche d'elle.

_- Qu'est-ce que je ressens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Mon enfance, du moins ce qui me reviens en tête maintenant. J'ai été esclaves dès mon plus jeune pour un Maître impitoyable. Mes parents mon donné comme tribus et il m'a mis en cuisine car il n'avait pas besoin de moi._

Elle sentit la tristesse pointé dans sa voix, c'était de douloureux souvenirs et elle y avait eue accès. L'avait-il fait exprès ? Avait-il si confiance en elle qu'il l'avait laissé entrer ? Il y avait-il autre chose qu'elle n'osait imaginer ou espérer ? Ou alors était-elle tellement en communion avec la Force qu'elle était entrée d'elle-même si facilement et qu'il n'avait rien pus faire contre ça ?

Elle sentit alors la présence de Killy qui voulait lui aussi entrer en contact avec elle elle laissa faire et quelques chose en elle se réveilla, comme un mauvais film qui ressortait subitement et qu'elle était forcée à regarder.

Elle entendit la voix de son père, son corps en trembla.

_- Ma fille, vient ici... J'ai entendu que les autres t'embêtaient à cause de tes mains ?_

_- Oui père, ils disent que je suis trop étrange parce-que j'ai cinq doigts à chaque main et eux que quatre. En plus je peux sortir quand le soleil est au zénith sans que mes yeux brûlent à cause des infrarouges._

Elle sentit alors la chaleur et le parfum de son père. Son corps se relâcha, elle n'allait finalement pas se faire engueulée.

_- Ils sont jaloux et ont peur, c'est tout. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle en tout point autant dans ton coeur, dans ta tête que ton corps. Tes modifications te permettront de te démarquer des autres Arkaniens et ainsi d'aller encore plus loin que nous dans la réussite de ta vie._

Tout redevint froid.

_- Désolé, je ne pensais pas arriver sur ce souvenir en particulier..._

Elle ne répondit pas mais excusa Killy en elle, en soit elle sentit qu'il l'avait aussi sentit. Elle resta quelques peux tranquille puis décida d'aller voir Kaz. Celui-ci semblait l'attendre et elle fut accueillie chaleureusement.

Elle ressentit immédiatement de nouveau l'odeur de nourriture puis des rires, des rires, elle ressentait quasiment la chaleurs de sourire. Elle entendit alors une femme appeler des enfants, elle les appelaient à table. Soudainement elle ressentis un peu de tristesse mais aussi de la fierté et une chaleur agréable de l'amour.

_- Ma famille. Elle me manque mais je fais tout ça pour eux. Qu'ils soient en paix et que jamais ils n'aient a subir ce que des fous dans la galaxie décident à leur place. Je ne veux que leur bien et je veux être leur protecteur._

Elle comprit totalement ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il ressentait elle désirait aussi que ses amis vivent tranquillement, que les guerres s'arrêtent et que si une nouvelle guerre arrivait elle puisse aider à la terminer rapidement. Arkania était déjà un endroit où vivre était difficile pas à cause de la vie mais à cause des barrières que les Arkaniens se plaçaient pour eux. Richesses, confort il faisait tout pour être le plus riches, le plus confortable, le plus luxueux. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient si bon travailleur et si bon économe.

Il sentit alors Kaz qui entrait dans ses souvenirs. Elle sût immédiatement ce qui allait venir.

_- Alors Sari', ça fait quoi ?_

Elle ressentis de la gêne, la présence de deux autres personnes, femmes et de son âge indiquait qu'elle était avec ses amis elle était tranquille, le coeur reposé et l'esprit libéré. Une chaleur se dégagea alors qu'elle recommença a parler de l'amour.

_- C'est bizarre... Doux et en même temps humide... Et puis je pense qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, je l'ai laissé faire et c'était pas si mal que ça. J'avais comme des papillons dans le ventre._

Elle sentit l'envie, les sourires chaleureux et surtout la curiosité devenir les sentiments principaux.

_- Mais tout de même, embrassé un garçon... T'as vraiment peur de rien. Ma mère m'a dit que c'est comme ça qu'on avait des enfants alors je devais faire attention !_

Le souvenir s'estompa et elle ressentit directement de la chaleur venant de Kaz.

_- C'était beau comme souvenir d'enfant, ton enfance devait être bien._

_- Euh... Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça..._

Elle ressentit alors encore plus de chaleur venir de Kaz qui avait compris. Elle le ressentait comme un grand frère. Elle sentit alors Jacen qui venait a elle, elle appréhendait de le laisser aller dans ses souvenir mais elle se devait de lui faire confiance.

Elle sentit alors qu'il entra dans ses souvenirs et ne fouilla pas longtemps.

Elle ressentit alors une douce chaleur à nouveau puis une petite musique qui s'intensifiait.

Elle reconnu alors sa mère qui lui chantait une chanson Arkanienne.

_"J'ai rencontré un sommet d'une montage qui savait qu'elle était terminée_

_Affirmant qu'elle avait grandie à partir d'un grain de sable_

_A chaque année elle grandissait un peu plus_

_Jusqu'à atteindre le toit du ciel_

_Elle se lia d'amitié avec le soleil et n'eut aucun ennemis en commun_

_Elle devint la montagne la plus haute, projetant son ombre sur les autres_

_Ainsi les humains lui donnèrent un nom et venait la voir de temp en temps_

_Elle devint importante et a travers les générations devint plus qu'une légende_

_La légende de cette montagne si belle, fierté de cette nation Arkanienne._

_Grandit et vit, ma petit fille_

_Devient grande et cotoye le soleil pour que le nom de notre famille cotoye le ciel._

_Projette ton ombre sur les autres et devient celle dont tout le monde parle"_

Ces paroles étaient tirées d'une chanson que tout Arkanien chantait a leur enfant, vu de l'extérieur ces paroles étaient jugées comme choquante et surtout inadéquate pour des jeunes enfants. Pour les Arkanien c'était normal car dans leur mode de vie. Si on est pas Arkanien on ne peut pas totalement comprendre le mode de vie Arkanien. Voilà pourquoi on ne les voyaient pas souvent se mélanger aux autre races.

Elle sentit Jacen qui ne savait pas réellement où se mettre. Était-il partagé entre rire ou tomber de haut ? Qu'avait-il pensé de cette chanson ?

Elle alla directement elle aussi recherche dans les souvenirs de Jacen. Elle sentit alors une incroyable chaleur, tonitruante, angoissante, chaude comme la lave. Elle rechercha plus profondément elle sentait comme une odeur de brûlée, de charbon, de sueur. Elle entait des martèlements aigus qui a chaque tintement faisait vibrer son corps avec un millier de frissons en même temps. Où était-elle ? Que se passait-il ?

_- Je travail dans des mines de charbonite. C'était mon quotidien la nuit, la sueur, le bruits des pioches plasma s'écrasant contre la charbonite encore dure et chaude... C'était un enfer, une vision qui hante mes soirs. Encore et toujours..._

Elle le sentit se refermer sur sa tristesse. Elle se rendit aussi compte des différentes personnalités et vie qu'ils avaient tous eu et pourtant ils étaient proche. Ils étaient déjà comme une famille. Cet endroit, la Force... Tout les avaient réunis et c'était leurs chances maintenant d'effacer leur passé pour construire un meilleur futur.

Elle revenue alors gentiment a elle la nuit était déjà tombé et le vent frais commençait gentiment à rafraîchir son corps. Elle regarda autour d'elle les autres étaient toujours à leur place, assis en tailleur et revenaient à eux peux à peux. L'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre était la plus étrange qu'elle avait eu durant toute sa vie. La Force était décidément quelque chose d'étrange.


	4. Saut Temporel

_Les droits de SW appartiennent à qui de droit. Cette histoire, OC, est sortis de mon imaginaire donc ce qui a été rajouté à l'univers SW "m'appartient"._

* * *

_Extrait d'un rapport du Maître Jedi Dorak pour le Haut-Conseil Jedi sur Coruscant._

_Quelques mois après le commencement du Projet Fengris__  
__Source : Archives de l'Ancienne République, Bibliothèque Muur_

-  
[...] et je termine donc ce rapport avec le cas du Projet Fengris et le cas Revanchiste.

Par où commencer ?

Déjà le groupe est très soudé ; durant les premiers jours ils faisaient connaissance entre eux, étaient comme timide. Après la première semaine on pouvait déjà sentir de grand lien d'amitié entre eux et après le premier mois ils étaient déjà comme les quatre doigts d'une main Arkanienne.

Jamais je n'ai vu un groupe apprendre autant rapidement et en plus s'entraider si facilement. Malgré les quatre vitesses d'apprentissage différentes que l'on retrouve dans le groupe, ils ont tous le même niveau et le meilleur en chaque cours aide d'office ceux moins fort pour les garder à niveau. Sur ces mois qui sont passés, mon analyse de chaque Padawans a bien changé par rapport à mes premiers rapports sur eux. Nous pouvons, maintenant que nous sommes entrés dans des thèmes de cours et d'entraînement plus précis, discerner les diverses forces et faiblesse de chacun des Padawans.

Je commencerais par le Padawan Seki :

Sa carrure impressionnante le prédestinait à être bon dans tout ce qui est physique et il le prouve bien ; lors des entraînements aux combats et à la forme physique, il excelle dans ce qu'on lui demande. Lors des entraînement à la vibro-lame puis au sabre non-léthal, il a montré une grande faculté d'adaptation et surtout d'apprentissage. Bien qu'il ne soit encore que Padawan ; il est déjà en cours d'apprentissage et de maîtrise de la Forme de combat au sabre IV - Ataru, la forme acrobatique. Malgré sa large carrure le voir utilisé la forme acrobatique est des plus impressionnante ; il ampli rapidement son corps de la Force lui permettant de combattre en sautant au-dessus de ses adversaires, en accomplissant divers pirouettes et autres acrobaties propre à Ataru.

Sa connexion à la Force est extrêmement visible et pure lorsqu'il combat ; il n'a déjà plus besoin d'un long moment de concentration pour communier avec la Force et remplir son corps avec. Ce qui était à prévoir est aussi bel et bien arrivé ; dès qu'il commença à utiliser l'Ataru et la Force pour modifier les mouvements de son corps, il n'arrive plus trop tenir en place et les phases de méditations sont devenues sont point faible. Nous sentons un peu d'impatience de sa part lors de ces cours en particulier mais ceci est propre à tout utilisateur d'Ataru en général. Une bonne chose à souligner est qu'il ne s'en plaint pas ; même si l'impatience et le petit malaise qu'est méditer est sentit dans la Force, il n'a jamais rechigné ou refusé de méditer comme le font la plupart des plus jeunes Padawans. Il a toujours suivit le cours et fait de son mieux, il a aussi compris qu'il n'était pas fort en ce cours et s'est donc rapproché d'une autre Padawan qui est la meilleure en ce cours.

Pour la connaissance générale son vécu d'antan la placé dans les premiers de classe ; il a déjà eu beaucoup de contact inter-raciaux et comprends les mécanisme de la politique, de la guerre et de la galaxie en général. Son but étant de défendre sa famille contre les aléas de la galaxie doit lui servir de motivation pour les cours de connaissances. Assidu dans ses études, il est l'un des seuls qui prends des notes en cours et les relis après ; je l'ai déjà surpris aux archives en compagnie du Padawan A'den en train de réviser, méditer sur le cours et en discuter.

Ce Padawan a une personnalité très ouverte sur les autres et il est toujours très motivé. Il est aussi très ouvert à tout ce qui est nouveau ; par exemple il n'a jamais rechigné à faire un cours avec d'autre Padawan en devenir et s'est lié d'amitié avec des personnes hors du Projet Fengris. Je le vois bien comme Jedi Gardien ; sa force physique, sa force de caractère et ses habilités en combat le guide en tout point sur cette voie. Je ne serais pas impressionné que la Force le sacre Jedi Gardien.

Maintenant parlons d'un autre Padawan avec une personnalité ben à lui ; le Padawan Rethali :

Le Padawan Rethali pourrait être désigné comme une sorte de cliché du Sénat Galactique à lui tout seul ; il est plutôt bruyant, bout-en-train, imbus de lui-même, vantard et surtout aime faire des farces ou détourner le cours. Plusieurs fois il n'a pas suivit les instructions et a préféré tester ses propres techniques ; le premier jour de cours, lors de la communion de groupe via la Force, il s'est amusé à dresser des barrières mentales et à les soutenir pour empêcher ses coéquipiers d'entrer en contact avec lui. En soit c'est une prouesse incroyable pour un jeune Padawan un premier jour de cours.

Ce caractère bien unique est surtout une carapace pour dissimuler des difficultés et des peines passées qu'il arrive, tant bien que mal, à effacé dans son cœur. La différence de sérénité entre le jour où il est arrivé et maintenant, quelques mois plus tard, est flagrante ; il est devenu plus calme, plus posé et se vante moins. Il a remarqué qu'être Jedi impliquait avoir de grands pouvoirs et donc de grandes responsabilités. De plus il n'y a que par le calme qu'on peux communiquer avec la Force et son ego en prendrait un coup s'il était dernier de classe.

A travers les farces et écarts qu'il a fait jusqu'à présent nous pouvons voir ses forces et faiblesses ; il a un niveau normal en combat et a appris la Forme de combat au sabre I - Shii-Sho. Même si c'est la forme de base, il s'est amusé à la modifier lui-même et à rajouter quelques "touches personnelles" à la forme. La forme reste en soit très basique mais est très changeantes dans le style d'attaque/défense et se marie à merveille avec son caractère souvent inprédictible.

Au niveau des cours de connaissances de la Force et de la Galaxie, il suit le cours comme les autres sans pour autant briller. Il a souvent des réflexions intéressantes sur des faits qui se sont déroulés, il ne remets pas les choses en questions mais chercher à trouver une autre solution que celle qui fut proposée auparavant. Il a un très bon esprit d'analyse et a l'esprit vif, je le vois très bien remplir le rôle de Jedi Consulaire, il en a la carrure et le comportement. Cependant il faudra tout de même faire attention à ses farces s'il devient Consulaire.

La Padawan suivante est Sariah Jansen, l'Arkanienne :

La Padawan Jansen est pour le moins la plus exceptionnelle des Padawans que j'ai pus avoir sous mon aile ; intelligente, ouverte, simple et surtout très forte, elle a directement forcée l'admiration de tout les Maîtres présent à l'Enclave en ce moment par sa facilité à se connecter à la Force. Dès le premier jour elle a réussit le test de la balle en première ainsi que l'écoute de souvenir lors de méditation. Elle a déjà une très forte connexion avec certains membre du groupe et ne cesse de créer des liens avec d'autres personnes se trouvant dans l'Enclave.

Curieuse, elle pousse toujours tout ce qu'elle fait plus loin que les autres ; alors qu'on lui demande de simplement méditer et d'être à l'écoute de ce qui l'entoure, elle va bien plus loin et essaye d'établir un contact avec les autres. Elle apprends vite et est sûre d'elle. Plusieurs fois elle a prouvée avoir un lien exceptionnellement fort avec la Force et sa capacité à créer des liens de Force est déroutant. Elle semble très bien s'entendre avec la majorité du groupe et les autres personnes se trouvant à l'Enclave.

Au niveau du combat elle est légèrement en arrière par rapport aux Padawan Seki et A'den ; elle maîtrise la Forme de combat au sabre III - Soresu. La Forme au sabre de défense Soresu lui va très bien d'après sa manière d'être et de penser. Cette forme de combat basée sur la défense plutôt que l'attaque lui va à ravir , elle a déjà apprit à repousser un bon nombre des tirs de blaster venant à elle. Je pense que lorsqu'elle possédera son sabre laser et vu la communion qu'elle aura avec, elle saura repousser tout tirs de blaster et protéger n'importe qui grâce à son sabre.

Avec son esprit futé et ouvert ; elle a prouvée à maintes reprises qu'elle pouvait apprendre rapidement et retenir beaucoup en peux de temps. Lors des cours de Connaissances de la Force et de la Galaxie, elle fait parties des premières de classe sans pour autant avoir l'air de trop s'efforcer à apprendre et comprendre. Elle participe à chaque cours de bon cœur et surtout semble ne jamais fléchir dans sa détermination et sa motivation. De part son côté Arkanien elle a une grande soif de connaissance et durant ces mois qui sont passés il semble que sa soif s'est étanchée de manière considérable. Maintenant qu'elle a fait le tour et appris les éléments de bases, elle commence à s'intéresser à des sujets plus poussés.

Cependant, il faut faire attention à sa relation avec les autres ; étant donné qu'elle est la seule femme du groupe, j'ai quelques peurs au niveau de l'attachement qu'elle pourrait avoir pour un des autres du groupes. Je sais qu'elle connaît le code et le suivra mais j'ai bien peur que déjà des petits regards et sourires en coin ne trahissent une attirance pour un des autres Padawans. Lequel ? Je ne sais pas encore car je préfère lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, elle ne semble pas être une femme à s'enticher de quelqu'un.  
De part toutes ces qualités et capacités, je pense qu'elle serait une parfaite Jedi Consulaire ; défendant, utilisant ses capacités et la Force pour aider les autres, elle a tout pour être une leadeuse et soutien politique. Son contact facile avec les autres et sa personnalité rayonnante invite aussi plus souvent la paix et le débat que la prise de pouvoir et les batailles.

Viens enfin le dernier apprenti du Projet Fengris ; le Padawan A'den.

Killy A'den est de ces Padawans qui excellent en tout sans pour autant dépasser les autres ; bon en combat, bon en méditation, bon en connaissance. Il est toujours dans les meilleurs de la classe. Premier ou second, il essaie toujours de ne pas arriver dernier. Plutôt renfermé et discret, il n'adresse que peux la parole à d'autre personne hors du groupe. J'ai pus remarquer que la confiance qu'il avait en les autres membres du groupe a augmenté de manière exponentielle au fur et a mesure du temps qui passait. Les premier jours il restait dans son coin et je ne l'ai vu avoir des contacts qu'avec le Padawan Seki et Jansen. Aujourd'hui il a bien changé et est beaucoup plus ouvert sans pour autant accorder sa confiance rapidement.

En combat, lors de l'entraînement aux formes évoluées ; il s'est avéré être un combattant pouvant facilement changer de forme à tout moment. Bien que cela l'ait épuisé plus rapidement que ceux qui s'étaient entraîné à une seul Forme de combat, lui s'est donné le challenge d'en apprendre plusieurs différentes. Bien que cela puisse paraître comique voir même étrange, ce choix reflète bien la personnalité du Padawan A'den ; passe-partout, plein de ressources et surtout maîtrisant plusieurs choses à la fois.

Bien que j'ai encore de la peine à bien le cerner, je sens en lui un potentiel immense qui ne demande qu'à être réveillé. Rien que le fait qu'il ait compris la base et maîtrisé des mouvements de Soresu, Ataru et Jar'Kai montre que ça flexibilité d'esprit et d'apprentissage égale sa capacité à se débrouiller seul. Toujours le nez fourré dans les archives à essayer de trouver de nouvelles informations ; sa connaissance de la galaxie est légèrement supérieur aux autres et il est celui qui s'implique le plus lors des cours de connaissances.

Son affinité avec la Force est, elle-aussi, remarquable ; capable de ne plus devoir trop se concentrer lors du combat, sa faciliter à communier avec la Force est très visible lorsqu'il utilise la Forme de combat Jar'Kai, la forme à deux sabre, et qu'il la mélange à l'Ataru. Autant dire que sa créativité n'a pas encore trouvée de limite.

Son principale défaut étant cette méfiance constante des autres et cette confiance qu'il ne donne que rarement, il est très solitaire et assez froid. Mais je sens que la Force n'a pas finie de nous montrer ces capacités. C'est pourquoi je le proposerais en tant que Jedi Sentinel puis comme Ombre Jedi. Il a l'étoffe, les connaissances et les aptitudes nécessaire pour travailler comme Ombre Jedi et son solitarisme ne sera pas une gêne s'il prends ces fonctions. Je comprends que cette demande semble plutôt inattendue et téméraire partant du principe qu'il s'agit d'un Jedi du Projet Fengris mais je pense faire le bon choix en le proposant dès maintenant.

En résumé le groupe est pour le moment une réussite et c'est aussi une bonne augure pour le futur de l'Ordre ; les cours sont plus rapidement fait, les connaissances plus rapidement acquises et la mentalité de l'ordre est, bizarrement, plus facilement transmissible. Je pense que dire que le Projet Fengris, si aucun problème n'intervint dans les années futurs, sera un bon plan de reconstruction de l'Ordre en cas de problème. La charge de travaille pour mettre se plan d'urgence sera bien sûr coûteux et demandera du temps ; la majorité des cours doivent être revus pour être compréhensible et assimilés plus rapidement ; certains cours qui mettaient une semaine à être appris à des enfants en bas âge ont été "engloutit" par des adolescents d'un âge déjà avancé. Mais je pense que l'investissement en vaudra la peine pour les générations futur.

Pour ce qui est de l'affaire Revan et de la disparition de [...]


	5. Chapitre 3 - Nouvelles Rumeurs

_Les droits de SW appartiennent à qui de droit. Cette histoire, OC, est sortis de mon imaginaire donc ce qui a été rajouté à l'univers SW "m'appartient"._

* * *

_**Nouvelles Rumeurs**_

Le Maître Dorka était en retard... Bien qu'en temps normal dans son ancienne vie elle se serait réjouit d'une telle nouvelle, maintenant elle trouvait ça plutôt étrange et inquiétant ; cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'ils s'entraînaient et vivaient dans l'académie et jamais le Maître n'avait été absent ou même en retard. Ils étaient tous patient, parlant de diverses choses mais depuis qu'ils s'entraînaient avec les sabre-laser à lame non-léthale et qu'ils commençaient à bien maîtriser la Force, les discussions tournaient rapidement sur les diverses missions qu'ils espéraient avoir.

Lors d'une réunion pour faire le point il y a quelques mois, les Maîtres s'étaient tous montrés très satisfaits de leurs performances et parlaient déjà de les envoyer en missions. Jacen était même arrivé un jour en disant qu'il les avaient entendus parler de la cérémonie de sacrement et de la recherche de cristal de Force pour leur propre sabre-laser. C'était en soit la nouvelle de leur accomplissement ; la cérémonie de sacrement ne signifiait rien d'autre que le passage au rang de Jedi et bien sûr, avant, ils devraient aller chercher le cristal de Force pour leur sabre respectif. Cette idée fit vibrer le corps de Sariah ; son propre sabre laser. A quoi ressemblera-t-il ? De quelle couleur sera-t-il ? Elle espérait pouvoir choisir une couleur ou du moins appendre et concevoir le manche elle-même.  
_  
- C'est quand même étrange, Maître Dorka n'est jamais en retard ou absent..._

Killy fut le premier à briser les discussions et à amener le sujet sur la table. Il était devenu moins timide avec le temps et s'affirmait beaucoup plus et c'était tant mieux ; il avait l'esprit vif et arrivait analyser les choses de manières très recherchées. En soit tout le monde avait changé ; Jacen était plus tranquille, se vantait moins mais continuait perpétuellement à faire des farces, Kaz était devenu un peu impatient mais s'était ouvert aux autres aussi et surtout considérait Sariah comme sa petite sœur ; il n'avait cessé d'avoir de gentils égard envers elle depuis peu : Il lui gardait une place assise, lui demandait comment elle allait et était attentif à elle. Maintenant ils se démarquaient tous les uns des autres ; ils y avaient de très net différences dans les cours, dans la manière d'apprendre et dans la manière de vivre de chacun ; on reconnaissait maintenant les divers caractères et les diverses personne rien qu'a leur façon d'être.

Sariah sentait une sorte de malaise parcourir l'Enclave, d'abords très fin, ce sentiment de malaise avait grandit au fur et à mesure des heures et enveloppait presque toute l'académie de Dantooine. Sariah sentit alors un nouveau sentiment grandir ; le doute puis un autre, plus froid, plus terrifiant ; la peur. Ce sentiment commençait gentiment à naître, elle le sentit grandir peu à peu. Sa tête se mit à tourner, elle sentait comme la Force qui se débattait sous l'effet d'une sorte de torture, il manquait plus que les cris pour que son sang se glace instantanément. Elle commença à avoir mal à la tête puis elle sentit soudainement la peur s'insinuer dans l'Enclave plus rapidement. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fortement et elle le sentait au niveau de son front. Elle essaya de faire passer tout cela en simplement posant sa main froide sur son front ; rien n'y faisait.

Elle continua de se sentir mal ; son ventre se noua, sa tête sembla enflée et son cœur qui continuait de marteler sa tête. Elle découvrait en ce moment même le mauvais côté de sa sensibilité à la Force aiguë. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur sa tête, elle ne sentait plus son cou et ses épaules commençaient à lui faire un mal de chien. Son cœur martelait maintenant dans son cou ; une sensation désagréable se répandait dans tout son corps. Elle se leva, les mains sur la tête, son cœur battait dans tout son corps et semblait le faire vibrer de haut en bas. La peur, le doute, le malaise... Ces trois sentiments s'entrecroisaient et donnaient à Sariah envie de vomir, sa tête tournait encore plus car elle s'était levée d'un coup. Tout s'amplifiait, encore et encore, s'amplifiait comme des échos dans sa tête, elle ne le supportait plus, ça devait cesser, maintenant ! Mais rien... Toujours ce mal être, ces blessures... Elle n'arrivait pas se concentrer ni se calmer, elle s'emportait, s'emballait.

Soudain, plus rien. Juste un petit sifflement aigu dans les oreilles.

Elle était perdue, ses mains retombèrent le long de son corps. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-elle plus rien et soudainement seul ce sifflement était la chose qu'elle entendait ? Elle était comme aveugle ; tout ses sens sauf l'ouïe ne semblait pas fonctionner. Peu à peu elle commença à sentir quelque chose ; une odeur douce, qui n'agressait pas du tout le nez, plaisant à sentir et qui donnait pas mal à la tête. Elle essaya de mouvoir son corps ; elle était bloquée. Que s'était-il passé ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas bouger ?

_- C'est bon, du calme._

Une voix... Killy ! C'était Killy ! Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Elle devait ouvrir les yeux mais ils semblaient que ses paupières étaient comme collée l'une sur l'autre et elle ressentait comme une peur en elle de les ouvrir, comme si son corps réagissait de lui même n'obéissant pas à la tête qui envoyait les ordres. L'odeur continua de l'enivrer, elle se sentait de plus en plus apaisée et la voix de Killy semblait comme la guider. Peu à peu elle entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'elle réussit sans problème. Elle fut d'abords éblouie par la lumière ambiante puis tout redevint normal.

Elle était dans les bras de Killy, serrée avec douceur, la tête posée contre son cou et ses mains maintenant contre son torse. De la sueur coulait de son front et elle était encore quelques peux déboussolée. Derrière eux elle put voir Jacen qui tenait aussi Kaz qui, lui, était couché parterre.

_- Que ?_

Elle eue de la peine à formuler la question qui se résuma en ce simple _"que"_. Elle vit Killy sourire, ça lui apportait un peu de chaleur et ses bras, faisant le tour de son corps, étaient là comme pour la protéger.

_- Un malaise général, quelque chose d'étrange qui semble nous avoir tous touché, Jacen s'amusait à construire des barrières mentale donc ça ne l'a pas touché et moi j'ai pus me sortir des tourments et dresser une barrière par la suite._

Il arrêta son étreinte et remis sa bure en position, il se tourna vers Kaz et le regarda ; il était inconscient, parterre.

_- Il s'est levé quasiment en même temps que toi et s'est évanouit, quand j'ai vu ça j'ai sauté pour venir te soutenir et te calmer. T'envelopper dans ma barrière en forme de bulle... Jacen s'est occupé immédiatement de Kaz._

Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits et sa condition physique s'améliora rapidement. Kaz se releva avec un peu de peine et refusa plusieurs fois les propositions de Killy qui désirait l'amener à l'infirmerie. Ils se rassirent tous en rond au même endroit et Killy partit chercher à boire, il ne mit pas long à revenir avec des boissons fraîches. Killy veillait sur Sariah du coin de l'oeil et Jacen faisait de même avec Kaz.

_- Vous avez aussi tous ressentis ça ? C'était... Horrible !_

Il acquiescèrent de la tête dans un silence de cathédrale ; visiblement tous étaient perdus dans leur pensée et seule Sariah, encore un peu déboussolée, ne pensait à rien et restait simplement dans le vague. Sa tête flottait encore un peu et ses pensées étaient toutes déconstruites. Rien que pour essayer de remercier Killy pour son aide et la boisson elle avait dû s'y prendre quatre fois avant de laisser tomber.

Le Maître Dorka entra alors précipitamment dans la classe, visiblement inquiet.  
_  
- Est-ce que tout va bien ici ?_

- Ça va mieux maintenant, Maître. Kaz et Sariah on plus souffert de la chose, Jacen et moi avons pus nous prémunir pour les aider.

Le professeur était pâle, très pâle, on pouvait voir que quelque chose le dérangeait grandement, quoi ? Impossible de le savoir. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Sariah se retenait de demander, ça ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

_- Que s'est-il passé, Maître ?_

Jacen fit ce qu'elle avait décidée de ne pas faire. Il avait de l'assurance dans sa voix et un peu de fierté. Sûrement était-il heureux d'avoir pus retenir ce mal et en même temps il semblait curieux de l'effet que ça avait eu sur eux. Après tout le colosse Kaz en était tombé parterre.

_- Une rumeur nous ait arrivée qui a semée le doute et la peur parmi les troupes Républicaines en passage ici. Comme cet endroit est très relié à la Force, leur peur à affectée la Force et les Jedi de cette Enclave. Les plus sensibles d'entre vous ont dû ressentir la chose très fortement car la panique les a gagné et s'est amplifiée rapidement._

Sariah était un peu déboussolée par la nouvelle ; un mouvement de peur était à l'origine de tout ça... A cause d'une rumeur ? La Force était-elle quelque chose de si sensible que ça ? Ou alors la rumeur devait être horrible pour que cela fasse autant de fluctuations dans la Force.

_- Les cours pour la journée sont annulés, le Conseil doit se retrouver en session d'urgence et nous préférons vous libérer pour la journée plutôt que de vous faire attendre à chaque fois pour qu'à la fin on vous dises que c'est annulé._

Cette nouvelle laissa un blanc et un grand silence dans la salle ; un cours annulé ? A cause d'une rumeur ? C'était plutôt extrême... Ou alors la rumeur n'était pas à prendre à la légère. C'est ainsi que dans un silence d'or ils sortirent de classe et le Maître les quitta dans la précipitation. Le groupe de quatre resta sur place, un peu désorienté ; qu'allaient-ils faire durant cette journée ?

_- Bien... Je pense qu'un peu d'effort physique nous fera le plus grand bien et nous remettra d'aplombs !_

Kaz semblait être revenu à lui et sa proposition fût bien accueillie. Ils décidèrent d'aller s'entraîner en plein air avec la permission du Maître de prendre les sabre-laser non-léthal.

* * *

Un petit vent frais s'était à nouveau levé ; le bruissement des feuilles d'arbre apaisait encore plus Sariah qui méditait. A coté d'elle se trouvait Jacen qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de méditer. En réalité il avait envie d'aller s'entraîner au sabre-laser mais c'était le tour de Killy de combattre Kaz. Ils n'avaient pas encore commencés, Killy hésitant s'il prenait un ou deux sabre et palpant le sol. Sariah attendait, dans la Force, que le combat commence afin de regarder les deux meilleurs bretteurs s'affronter. C'était toujours une sacré expérience quand ces deux là combattaient ; Kaz était le meilleurs et utilisait l'Ataru qui est une forme très acrobatique. Killy, lui, utilisait la surprise ; il ne semblait jamais à cours d'idée pour essayer de déstabiliser Kaz.

_- Bien, cette fois-ci on a la place... je propose donc qu'on ait le droit à tout._

C'était le mode d'entraînement préféré de Kaz et il cherchait toujours un moyen de le demander et cette fois-ci encore, il avait trouvé une très bonne excuse pour le faire passer.

_- Droit à tout ? Pouvoirs de la Force, déplacement du terrain, changement de Forme de combat, ... Vraiment tout ?_

Kaz fit un sourire qui trahissait son excitation ; ce qu'il adorait plus que le mode d'entraînement avec tout, c'était de le faire contre Killy. Le meilleur entraînement qu'il puisse avoir était contre ce bretteur très fort et qui n'était jamais à court d'idées. Idées qu'il fallait d'ailleurs réussir à parer.  
_  
- Ils en sont à combien déjà ? _

Jacen s'adressa à Sariah qui fit mine de méditer.

_- Arrête, je sais très bien que tu adores regarder Killy et Kaz s'entraîner. Ne fais pas genre tu médites._

Elle eue un sourire.

_- 53 à 52 pour Killy_

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et s'adossa un peu plus contre l'arbre derrière elle ; c'était l'endroit parfait ; une petit bosse qui donnait une bonne vue du combat, de l'ombre rafraîchissant un peu le corps en cette belle journée ensoleillée et une bouteille d'eau à côté d'elle.

_- Allez, viens !_

Kaz était en position, il tenait son sabre à l'horizontale à coter de sa tête, bras levé. Killy, lui, ne portait qu'un sabre et avait mis le deuxième a terre plus loin à coter. Il activa son sabre et le leva simplement devant lui. Il fit un premier pas dans l'herbe puis un deuxième. Kaz resta sur place, attendant l'arrivée de Killy. Il se jaugeait gentiment Kaz attendant le coup spéciale que lui avait réservé Killy et Killy évaluant le terrain et ses possibilités. Kaz s'avança alors rapidement contre Killy et ils commencèrent à attaquer et parer, c'était simple, comme un échauffement.  
_  
- On dirait le gentil qui combat le méchant pour sauver la princesse du royaume et recevoir un baiser de récompense._

Sariah ne put s'empêcher de rire un peux, Jacen avait raison et elle s'était déjà faite cette réflexion... Et si c'était elle la princesse, qui voudrait-elle voir gagner ? Qui voudrait-elle embra... Elle secoua la tête comme pour faire partir ces pensées ; elle ne devait pas penser à cela, c'était interdit.

Après s'être séparé de Kaz de quelques bons mètres, Killy referma alors son sabre-laser à la grande surprise de celui-ci ; il leva alors les deux bras en l'air et un rocher, de la taille du bassin du Zabrak, sortit du sol en créant un trou et flotta derrière l'humain. Il balança alors fortement ses bras contre l'avant comme s'il lançait le rocher et celui-ci s'envola en direction de son opposant. Pris sur le coup et n'ayant pas d'autre option, Kaz fit un saut en arrière grâce à la Force. Le rocher s'écrasa alors devant où se trouvait le Zabrak, théoriquement il n'aurait pas eu a sauter en arrière.

_- Loupé !_

Il n'avait pas finit d'atterrir et de terminer sa phrase qu'il vu Killy se mettre à courir rapidement, tendre son bras sur le côté, prendre appuis sur le rocher puis faire un saut très haut dans les airs grâce à la Force. Un bruit de sabre laser s'enclenchant se fit entendre et le deuxième sabre qu'avait mis Killy sur le côté arriva, allumé, dans sa main libre. Arrivé au pic de trajectoire de son saut, le corps de Killy, les deux sabres allumé et contre l'avant, mis tout son poids pour retomber, sabre en premier, sur Kaz.

Le Zabrak avait juste eu le temps de placer son sabre en horizontale devant lui, la lame réceptionna le coup puissant. Lorsqu'il sentit la pression des deux sabres s'amenuiser, il retira rapidement le sien et tendit ses deux mains contre Killy utilisant la Force pour le repousser et mettre de la distance entre lui et son opposant. Le corps de Killy s'envola à plusieurs mètres en arrière, fit une roulade à terre sur le coup de la vitesse et se releva d'un coup.

_- Tu t'y attendais pas, hein ?_

Kaz sourit ; c'était le Killy qu'il connaissait et aimait tant combattre ; celui qui était quasiment imprédictible et qui semblait toujours avoir un mouvement d'avance sur lui. Il aimait le combattre pour mettre ses réflexes, sa capacité à réagir et à analyser à rude épreuve.

_- Bien sûr que non, on peux pas s'attendre à ce genre de chose ! Je me demande ce que tu as pour moi encore._

Killy ne répondit qu'avec un simple sourire.

_- Bluffant..._

Sariah acquiesça simplement de la tête ; elle avait beaucoup apprise sur ce mouvement. Dorénavant elle essayera de plus penser à son environnement et comment l'utiliser pour se mettre en position de force face à son adversaire. Cela pouvait être des objets visibles comme enfouit sous-terre. Chaque chose avait le potentiel de changer le cours du combat. Elle-même n'aurait pas sût quoi faire devant une attaque de ce genre ; elle aurait été totalement désemparée devant le saut de Killy ; de plus au fond d'elle, quand il eu le deuxième sabre dans sa main, elle s'était dit _"Ça commence maintenant"_. Killy avec deux sabres était bien meilleur qu'avec un seul et unique, mais il préférait tout de même en garder qu'un. Apprendre en regardant ; c'était fascinant pour elle car elle voyait ce qu'un corps pouvait faire grâce à la Force et elle savait qu'elle pourrait le reproduire via la connexion extrêmement fusionnelle qu'elle a avec la Force.

Kaz était passé à l'attaque de manière acrobatique ; avec un saut de Force il était arrivé jusqu'à Killy et avait fait de grand moulinet rapide avec son sabre qui passait devant et derrière son corps pendant qu'il tournait sur lui-même. Killy cherchait la lame du regard la parant lorsque celle-ci changeait de trajectoire et le visait directement lui. Il parait tour à tour avec un de ses deux sabres et semblait confiant et même tranquille. Il reculait pas à pas attendant une ouverture, Sariah put voir qu'il avait ce regard lorsqu'il réfléchissait intensément pour se sortir du combat.

Kaz continuait son tourbillon, sauta soudainement au-dessus de Killy et arriva à le désarmer d'un de ses sabres qui s'éteignit et alla atterrir plus loin. Le combat gagnait en intensité. Killy fit un saut en arrière mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et le Zabrak. Il tenta de ramener son sabre à lui via la Force mais il fut intercepté en chemin par le Zabrak qui plaça alors le sabre à sa ceinture. Le combat penchait franchement du côté de Kaz maintenant. Il continua à foncer sur Killy qui, lui, remettait au Zabrak de nouveau une grande distance de séparation. Ils ressemblaient à deux sauterelles sautant dans un champ l'une après l'autre.

_- Hé bien, princesse Sariah, il semblerait que vous allez devoir embrasser un Zabrak_

Jacen se mit à rire à cette nouvelle, Sariah, elle, était trop absorbée par le combat pour rigoler ; elle voulait voir comment Killy allait s'en sortir ou non.

Remettant une distance de sécurité suffisante entre lui et le Zabrak, Killy se concentra rapidement pour soulever le rocher qu'il avait lancé auparavant. Il souleva celui-ci qui se trouvait loin derrière le Zabrak et le fit foncer contre le dos de celui-ci. Kaz sentit le projectile qui arrivait par derrière et fit un saut courbé contre l'arrière. Éviter ce rocher était, comme sur le premier lancer, très facile. Trop facile même et il découvrit le piège que trop tard : Alors qu'il sautait en arrière, le dos courbé avec le ventre pointant contre le ciel, Killy s'était aussi lancé au-dessus de lui et s'était réapproprié son sabre laser. Retombant chacun du même côté, ils firent un 180° sur eux-même et se retrouvèrent face à face. Les sabre laser s'entrechoquaient violemment et le combat était rude. Des perles de sueurs apparaissaient sur chacun des deux fronts des combattants et de temps à autre on pouvait voir des erreurs de manipulation lors du combat.

Le deuxième sabre dans sa main, Killy commença alors le petit manège qu'il aimait tant faire lorsqu'il passait en forme de combat Jar'Kai ; le changement de Forme rapide : il s'amusait à changer de cadence, passer les sabres de modes défense-attaque à attaque-attaque et revenir en arrière. Sans parler du fait qu'il appréciait grandement soudainement éteindre un des sabres pour passer en combat à un sabre pour déséquilibrer son adversaire. Kaz, visiblement, appréciait grandement ceci ; depuis le début le combat était éprouvant et il était constamment sur la défensive. Il aimait ça.

Killy remis alors de la distance entre le Zabrak et lui et éteignit ses deux sabre laser soudainement. S'attendant à un nouveau type d'attaque sur lui de la part de l'Humain, Kaz s'arrêta d'avancer et se mis en posture défensive rapidement. Ils restèrent ainsi, Killy restant immobile, les yeux fermés, comme méditant debout.  
_  
- Hé bien princesse, il semblerait que les chances d'embrasser un Zabrak s'amenuise et que vous allez juste embrasser un simple humain..._

Il ria à nouveau, Sariah ne dit rien. Cette histoire d'embrasser le vainqueur n'était pas trop de son goût et elle préférait ne pas trop y penser pour ne surtout pas laisser le champ libre à son esprit et son imagination. Qui, elle le savait, prendraient rapidement le relais. Elle essayait de rester concentrée sur le combat ; un combat pareil n'arrivait pas tout le temps et elle avait intérêt à essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible en le regardant et à ne pas commencer dans des délires qui iraient à l'encontre du Code Jedi.

Kaz en avait assez d'attendre et commença à avancer gentiment vers Killy ; il savait que dès que celui-ci ouvrirait les yeux, il aurait de nouveau un plan très bien échafaudé en tête et qu'il avait déjà réussis à échapper deux fois, et de justesse, à ses plans. Il avança plus rapidement, il devait l'atteindre avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Il se mit alors à trottiner puis à courir. Killy ouvrit les yeux, Kaz s'arrêta sur place. L'humain lança ses deux sabre-laser, encore allumés et la lame en premier, contre le Zabrak ; les deux sabres passèrent au-dessus des épaules du Zabrak et allèrent se planter dans la petite corniche plus loin derrière lui. Sûr de lui, il commença à sprinter vers Killy, le sabre en l'air prêt à lui asséner le coup finale, soudainement celui-ci tendit ses deux bras contre le Zabrak qui ne put se prémunir contre le choc et son corps s'envola dans les airs contre l'arrière. Celui-ci vient s'écraser dans la corniche au milieu des deux sabres ; il eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits depuis le choc et d'essayer de se relever que le corps de Killy, utilisant un saut de Force, vint tomber sur le sien, attrapa les deux poignées des sabres à coter de lui et les pencha au-dessus de son visage.

Il se retrouva ainsi immobilisé, les deux lames non-léthal proche de son cou et Killy, le front plein de sueur, au-dessus de lui, haletant devant tout les efforts qu'il venait de faire. Après un instant où le Zabrak put voir la concentration disparaître du visage de son opposant, Killy lui fit un large sourire.

_- 54 à 52, tu faiblis mon ami._

Il se dégagea du corps du Zabrak et l'aida à se relever. Après un instant où Killy remit le rocher à sa place et Kaz se désaltéra, ils revinrent vers Jacen et Sariah. Celui-ci se pencha vers l'Arkanienne.

_- Prépares-toi princesse, voilà ton sauveur qui arrive pour sa récompense !_

Il eut un petit sourire et elle, quelques peux gênée, lui mis un simple petit coup sur l'épaule pour lui signifier d'arrêter. Les deux combattants arrivèrent et s'affalèrent dans l'herbe.

_- Joli combat preux chevalier ! Vous avez sauvé la princesse en péril !_ _Venez récupérer votre dû_

Killy se coucha, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que voulait lui dire Jacen, Sariah, rouge, lui remit un coup dans les côtes cette fois et sur le coup Jacen se coucha lui aussi. Sariah se remit alors en position de méditation et resta à l'écoute de la Force. Elle essaya de sonder celle-ci pour trouver un indice de ce qui s'était déroulé cet après-midi mais elle semblait comme muette, insondable. Elle resta ainsi un certain moment.

Elle sentit alors bouger à coter d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Killy était venu se coucher plus près d'elle.

_- Où sont Jacen et Kaz ?_

- Ils combattent, Kaz à encore de l'énergie à revendre.

Elle regarda devant elle et en effet ils se combattaient déjà ; c'était moins impressionnant et Kaz dominait bien Jacen depuis le début. A cause de ce que Jacen lui avait dit, elle se sentit mal à l'aise à coter de Killy qui, lui, était couché à coter d'elle, tranquille.  
_  
- J.. Joli combat !_

- Merci. J'y ai mis tout mon cœur face à Kaz ! C'était très difficile, j'ai faillis louper plusieurs fois...

Elle fit un petit sourire gêné. Ça avait l'air difficile. En effet, elle qui n'était pas trop tournée vers la chose elle avait déjà assez de peine à tenir le coup très longtemps face à Kaz, alors en plus renverser la situation plusieurs fois et le battre ; elle n'y penserait même pas ou du moins peut-être avec la volonté et l'entraînement nécessaire. Il se releva un peu, elle bougea sur elle-même pour lui faire de la place pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir en tailleur. Il amena ses mains l'une vers l'autre et ferma les yeux.

_- Rien de mieux que de méditer quelques instants après un combat ; le combat libère le corps et la méditation libère l'esprit._

Elle fit alors de même, joignant ses mains et se laissa aller à nouveau ; elle entra en méditation rapidement car elle se sentait bien et tranquille. Elle sonda à nouveau cette Force incroyable qui l'entourait. Elle recommença à rechercher des réponses à toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait depuis les événements de cette matinée ; elle y avait réfléchis tout la matinée, au repas de midi et encore cette après-midi. Elle sentait comme un début de réponse dans la Force mais n'arrivait pas en sonder l'essence même.

Elle se concentra encore quelques instants, plus fortement, elle ressentait comme une réponse se dessiner ; elle était dans le noir et comme des formes surgissaient autour d'elle. Elle entendit alors soudainement la voix de Killy.

___- Laisse ton esprit libre, ne te force pas à deviner ce qui n'est pas encore devinable ; laisse la Force créer ce qu'elle veux te montrer._

Il communiquait avec elle à travers la Force ; encore une fois, sans qu'elle le sentit, il s'était connecté à elle. Il avait ce don de passer inaperçu, d'être oublié rapidement autant dans la Force qu'ailleurs. Pourtant elle semblait être la seule à ne pas le sentir car Jacen et Kaz arrivaient à chaque fois le trouver quand il se "cachait".

Elle vit alors une pièce... Ou plutôt le pont d'un vaisseau. Un homme s'y tenait, enveloppé d'ombre. Des cris de personnes comme brûlant vivantes pouvaient être entendus et de nouveau Sariah fut prise d'étourds et se sentait mal comme lorsqu'elle attendait en salle de cours ce matin. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'avancer vers cette personne. Après avoir assez avancée, elle fut dépassée par quelqu'un d'autre ; habillé de rouge, grand, le crâne rasé avec deux bandes violettes sur la tête et un masque lui cachant la bouche. Elle se sentit encore plus mal quand les deux personnes se mirent à côté l'une de l'autre.

Elle avança, avec peine, heureusement pour elle, elle sentit un douce chaleur sur sa main et peu à peu ses sentiments de malaise disparurent la laissant avancer. Elle approcha alors les deux silhouettes qui regardaient en dehors des baies vitrées du pont du vaisseau. Elle tourna alors pour regarder leurs visage ; elle avait déjà vu celui de l'homme habillé en rouge, l'autre qui portait cape et bure n'avait qu'un simple masque Mandalorien sur le visage. Elle vit alors un être, blanc comme la neige, qui s'avança, derrière eux. On pouvait voir à travers cet être et sa vue glaça le sang de Sariah ; on aurait dit un fantôme qui transpirait le côté obscur. Elle se sentit à nouveau mal, la chaleur sur sa main ayant disparus ; les dernières choses qu'elle put voir était cette sorte de fantôme pointé du doigts celui qui avait le casque de Mandalorien.

Elle revint alors subitement à elle, quelques peux haletantes. Killy était à coté d'elle et lui tenait la main ; voilà la source de chaleur qui lui avait permis de passer au-dessus des sentiments de malaise dans le vaisseau. Elle le regarda ; il méditait toujours, confiant et tranquille. Était-il encore dans cette vision ? Que voyait-il ? Ou alors était-il "partit" ailleurs ? Il ouvrit alors gentiment les yeux et les posa sur Sariah.

___- Drôle de vision... Et pourtant... Ce malaise, ce sentiment... Pareil que ce matin._

Killy acquiesça de la tête, il était plongé en pleine réflexion, ça se voyait.

___- Je pense que cette vision voulait me montrer ce qui ce passait ou quelque chose qui va se passer... Mais qui était ces hommes ?_

Killy sembla réfléchir encore un instant.

___- Je ne sais pas... Il faudrait en parler aux Maîtres ou alors chercher dans les archives._

Sariah prit légèrement peur ; en parler aux Maîtres ? Elle ne préférait pas, après tout peux-être que ce n'était qu'une simple vision qui n'avait aucun lien avec les événements et ils avaient sûrement autre chose à faire que d'écouter une Padawan parler de ses visions.

___- Je ne préférerais pas en parler au Maître pour le moment. Gardons ça pour nous, d'accords ?_

Killy lui fit un chaleureux sourire.

___- Ca sera donc notre secret, mais promets-moi qu'on leur en parlera tout de même une fois._

___- Promis._

Elle était rassurée ; elle ne voulait pas créer la panique ou alors donner de mauvaises informations. Elle préfère attendre d'avoir plus de visions ou d'informations avant d'alerter les Maîtres. Après tout les Guerres Mandaloriennes étaient finies depuis plusieurs années maintenant et il n'y avait aucune réelle raison d'attaquer à nouveau la république. Les Guerres Mandaloriennes s'étaient terminées sur Malachor V dans un immense massacre qui avait effacé de la galaxie une bonne partie des Mandaloriens. Ils n'auraient pas put reconstruire une armée et recruter assez de membre en si peux de temps. C'était impossible même avec tout les fonds de la galaxie.

Elle réfléchit un instant et arriva sur le cartel Hutt.

___- Penses-tu que tout ceci aurait un lien avec les Hutts ? Si ce qu'on a vu était le début d'une nouvelle attaque contre la République seul les Hutts pourraient le faire car les Mandaloriens n'ont plus les fonds, les troupes et un leader pour revenir avec force aussi vite._

Killy secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation.

_- Non, la guerre sème le chaos dans la Galaxie et ce serait mauvais pour les Hutts ; leur influence sur le marché noir et les autres cartels se font à travers l'ordre et non pas le chaos. Si une guerre éclatait ils perdraient trop de fond dans le conflit et aussi dans le marché noir qui se créerait à coté. Ils ont meilleurs temps de continuer à tirer les fils depuis l'ombre plutôt que de se montrer et attaquer la république._

Il avait raison, les Hutts y perdraient plus qu'ils y gagneraient. Elle préféra alors mette cette vision de côté dans sa mémoire et y réfléchir plus tard, d'autre séance de méditation lui seront sûrement bénéfique.

* * *

Sariah dormait paisiblement, même si un étrange malaise rôdait dans les couloirs, elle avait réussie à trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées vagabondaient de-ci de-là et elle rêva à nouveau de l'homme masqué mise à part que cette fois-ci il était à l'académie et l'aura obscur autour de lui n'était plus là. Elle avait essayée, dans ses rêves, de lui parler mais c'était comme si elle n'était que simple spectatrice et ne pouvait pas interférer avec ce qu'il ce passait. Elle vu aussi une autre femme ; elle avait les cheveux bruns, était une Jedi et parlait avec cet homme masqué. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre et elle ressentait un lien de Force entre les deux. Ce rêve ou cette vision était-elle du passé ou du futur ? L'homme masqué était-il aussi un Jedi ou un... Sith !

Elle se réveilla brusquement, à la pensée du mot Sith son corps avait réagit et l'avait sortit de son sommeil. Elle se remit les idées quelques peux en place ; tout ceci commençait vraiment à lui monter à la tête alors qu'elle était sûre que ce n'était rien. Même les Maîtres semblaient s'être tranquillisé vis-à-vis de ce qu'il ce passait. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait ressentis en les croisant au repas du soir. Elle se recoucha et referma ses yeux, le sommeil avec la Force était très bon conseillé et elle irait parler de ces visions aux Maîtres demain...

Soudain une alarme retentit fortement dans sa tête, elle se releva, un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Que se passait-il ? Quel était cette alarme ?

Sans plus attendre elle enfila sa bure et sortis de sa chambre, elle croisa sur le pas de sa porte plusieurs autres Padawans et Jedis qui couraient dans la même direction.

___- Que se passe-t-il ?_

Une fille Padawan avec qui Sariah s'était liée d'amitié lui répondit en coupe-vent.

___- Quelque chose c'est passé aux archives !_

Elle suivit alors la Padawan Cathar du nom de Juhani dans les divers couloirs et arriva avec elle devant la librairie où il y avait déjà une petite foule qui s'était regroupée ; elle y retrouva aussi Kaz, Jacen et Killy qui arrivèrent à peu près au même moment. Le Maître Vandar était sur le palier d'entrée des archives et empêchait quiconque d'entrer. Tout les Padawans et Jedis présent n'arrêtaient pas de l'asséner de questions diverses.

Après un instant les autres Maîtres sortirent des archives et l'alarme se tût.

___- C'est tout bon, il n'y a rien. Quelques archives ont disparus des bases de données de l'Enclave. Nous allons rechercher qui est l'auteur de ce vol et surtout qu'elle archives son manquantes. Je vous prierait tous d'aller regagner vos chambres et de vous rendormir._

Le groupe de Padawans et Jedis se dispersa alors pour regagner leur couchette malgré les milliers de questions qui devait s'entrechoquer dans leur tête. En chemin Sariah croisa Kaz qui lui lança un regard remplit d'inquiétude ; ce qu'elle s'était imaginée semblait être aussi une réalité et source d'inquiétude pour lui ; ce vol et le sentiment de malaise du matin étaient sûrement liés. Elle se devait d'attendre que les Maîtres découvrent ce qu'il ce passe avant de leur parler de ses visions. Ils étaient en pleine enquête et si ses visions étaient de mauvaises pistes ça ne leur ferait perdre que plus de temps.


End file.
